La fleur de saphir
by Lyanora
Summary: Saphir est une jeune fille solitaire habitant dans les bois de la Trouée des Trolls. Le jour où elle rencontre la Compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le cours de sa vie est aussitôt bouleversé. Elle devra faire face à son passé et affronter sa destinée, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. Prologue: Vengeance

Bonsoir tout le monde! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer (ou pas) j'ai remplacé tous mes chapitres, histoire d'apporter quelques modifications et (je l'espère) avoir corrigé un maximum de faute, même si je ne promet rien... Les changements ne sont pas très flagrants, mais j'avais envie de les mettre, voilà. :) Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue: Vengeance**

Les dernières lueurs du jour commençaient à décliner. Bientôt, toute la trouée des Trolls serait plongée dans l'obscurité profonde de la nuit, et alors ça recommencerait, comme chaque soir. Les trois trolls, Tom, Bert et William passeraient la nuit à dévorer leurs victimes quotidiennes et à se disputer, puis ils retourneraient se cacher, à l'abri, dans leur grotte en attendant les derniers rayons du soleil.

Sauf qu'au matin, ils ne rentreraient pas, pas cette fois. Elle se l'était juré. A force de les observer, elle avait appris leurs faiblesses, elle les connaissait à présent mieux que quiconque, elle savait désormais comment se débarrasser du fléau qui hantait la forêt depuis maintenant plus de deux ans.

Ils étaient arrivés de nulle part, une nuit, alors qu'elle se baladait au clair de lune -comme à son habitude à la recherche de lucioles- et ils avaient dévoré la meute. A son retour, elle n'avait trouvé que les carcasses des loups, entassés les unes sur les autres, baignant dans leur sang carmin, des lambeaux de chair encore accrochés aux os brisés et les trolls, installés confortablement dans la grotte. Combien de litres de larmes avait elle fait couler depuis? Sans doute jamais assez pour que son coeur guérisse entièrement. Ce n'étaient que des loups, mais ils représentaient bien plus pour elle, ils étaient sa famille.

Les trolls s'en étaient ensuite pris au paysan et sa femme, qui vivaient non loin. Au début, elle n'avait su quoi faire, encore sous le choc et le coeur meurtri, elle avait eu peur, une angoisse sourde qui la prenait chaque soir, lui dévorant l'esprit, lui todant le ventre et paralysant chacun de ses membres. Mais après de longs mois de torpeur, un sentiment plus fort l'avait envahi: une haine viscérale, une rancoeur infinie et le désir grandissant chaque jour de se venger, de venger les loups, le paysan et toutes les innocentes créatures que ces monstres avaient massacré. Oui, elle désirait plus que tout tuer ces immondes créatures, mais comment aurait-t-elle pu, elle ne leur arrivait pas à la taille!

Alors, elle avait établi un plan, et chaque nuit, elle était allé les espionner. Quelques fois elle allait les voir et leur lançaient des piques pour les mettre dans une colère folle, puis elle disparaissait très vite pour qu'ils ne l'attrapent pas. Elle se montrait régulièrement, de plus en plus souvent, tant et si bien qu'ils s'étaient habitués à sa présence et ne se doutaient pas un instant qu'elle comptait les tuer. Ils étaient féroces, certes, mais pas très malins. Parfois ils se mettaient en quête de la capturer, en vain, elle était beaucoup trop rapide.

Mais ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Elle avait choisi cette nuit et pas une autre, car c'était le jour anniversaire de la mort de sa famille adoptive. Ce soir, les trolls devraient payer. Elle avait l'intention de se faire prendre en chasse. Ils ne se rendraient même pas compte qu'il s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la grotte, et quand arriverait le matin, il serait trop tard. Et elle serait enfin libre!

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et à très vite!


	2. Chapter 1: Une rencontre inattendue

Voici donc la rencontre de Saphir avec les nains! Bonne lecture... ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Une rencontre inattendue**

Saphir rabaissa son capuchon sur sa tête et se mit à marcher d'un pas vif et léger. La nuit était à présent bien avançée, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas fermé l'oeil depuis la veille, elle ne sentait pas la moindre fatigue. La mousse agissait comme un tapis moelleux sous ses pieds, masquant le bruit de ses pas. La jeune fille se mit à chantonner joyeusement une comptine en elfique. C'était enfin l'heure de la vengeance!

Elle regarda un instant son reflet dans l'eau d'une petite rivière, éclairée par un rayon de lune. La femme qui lui renvoyait son regard ressemblait à une elfe, mais avait cependant la taille d'une hobbite. Sa peau était bronzée par une vie en pleine nature. Entre ses longues boucles noires et emmêlées, on pouvait remarquer sans peine ses oreilles pointues délicatement ourlées. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau en peau de loup, d'un pantalon de toile crème, de bottes en cuir brun et portait à sa ceinture une dague elfique longue comme son avant-bras. Dans son dos, elle avait un arc parfaitement adaptée à sa taille et un carquois rempli de flèches. Ses yeux étaient bleus clairs, d'un éclat pur, pareil à deux grands lacs ou plutôt à deux saphir. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en une espèce de sourire... Bientôt, les loups seraient vengés.

Elle reprit son chemin. Autour d'elle, le paysage commençait à peu à peu à changer. De grands arbres millénaires, autrefois beaux et majestueux, étaient déracinés et encombraient la route, tracée par de nombreux passages. L'herbe était piétinée, des buissons arrachés, ça et là, des morceaux d'écorce parsemaient le sol. La forêt était dévastée. Loin de s'en formaliser, Saphir continua sa marche, imperturbable. Elle y était presque.

Arrivée au campement des trolls, elle constata deux chose: primo: elle allait devoir changer ses plans et secundo: apparement, les trolls avaient fait bonne chasse: une bande de nains étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, enfermés dans des sacs, les autres rotissaient joyeusement au dessus du feu.

Saphir bouillait intérieurement. Voila qu'on contrariait ses plans, à présent! Une part d'elle s'interrogeait tout de même: qu'est-ce qu'une bande de nains faisaient ici, si loin de chez eux? Ils étaient plutôt casanier d'ordinaire, plutôt du genre à rester au plus profond de leur montagne à compter leurs multiples richesses... Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que William, le plus jeune troll, dumoins à en juger son visage plus poupin, s'exclama:

**"C'est pas la peine de les cuire, y a qu'a s'asseoir dessus... et en faire de la gelée!**

**-Faut les faire rissoler, et les faire rôtir avec une pincée de sauge!** contredit Bert de sa voix gutturale.

**-Ca doit pas être mauvais...**

**-Laisse tomber l'assaisonnement, on a pas toute la nuit! Le jour va se lever!** gronda Tom.

**-Dépêchons nous, j'ai pas envie d'être changé en pierre!"** acquiessa Bert.

_Il serait peut-être temps de t'en inquiéter... _se dit Saphir. Apparement, les nains avaient du mal à se faire rôtir, peut-être cela lui donnerait-il un avantage... Dans tous les cas elle n'allait pas laisser ces nains ruiner ses plans, et encore moins laisser les trolls dévorer ces pauvres guerriers sans rien faire!

**"Attendez! **cria une voix,** vous allez faire une énorme bêtise!**

**-On ne peux pas les raisonner, ils sont idiots** dit un nain.

**-Idiots? Alors qu'est-ce-que nous sommes nous!** renchérit un autre.

**-Je voulais dire avec l'assaisonnement!"**continua la voix, qui s'avérait appartenir à un tout petit homme, sans doute un hobbit.

Il se releva et sautilla jusqu'aux trolls. Saphir le trouva ridicule avec son sac attaché jusqu'au cou, mais il avait au moins le mérite de tenter quelque chose.

**"Quoi, avec l'assaisonnement?** dit Tom d'un ton bourru.

**-Non mais vous les avez sentis? Il va vous falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir."**

La jeune femme pouffa tandis que les nains s'agitaient avec frustration.

**"Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, t'as déjà cuisiné du nain?**

**-Ferme là! Laisse le cambriolomobbit parler!** dit Bert.

**-Le secret pour cuisiner le nain...**

**-Oui? Va y!** ordonna Bert, dont toute l'attention était désormais fixée sur son interlocuteur.

**-C'est...**

**-Dis nous le secret!**

**-Oui, je vais vous le dire!** souffla-t-il d'un ton désespéré, **Le secret, c'est... de... les écorcher vif!"**

Saphir retint une exclamation. Il devait vraiment les détester! Ou, il tentait maladroitement de gagner du temps. Les nains se débattirent furieusement.

**"Ca je m'en souviendrais, je m'en souviendrais!** hurla l'un d'eux.

**-Tom, donne moi un couteau effilé...** lança Bert avec un sourire malsain.

**-Tout ça, c'est rien que des bêtises, j'en ai mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et tout, et tout!** rétorqua Tom, qui s'occupait de tourner la broche.

**-Il a raison! Moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru!** dit William en attrapant par le bas le plus gros d'entre eux, **Hum... Bigrement croquant!**

**-Oh non, pas celui là il est infecté!** tenta de nouveau le hobbit.

**-Il est quoi?** demanda Tom.

**-Oui il a plein de vers dans les... les boyaux."**

Willam jeta sa proie avec dégout. _Efficace. _songea Saphir. Elle choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition. Elle s'avança nonchalament.

**"Ah, ça, les vers, c'est un réel problème...** dit-elle en secouant la tête négativement.

**-Saphir, c'est vraiment pas le moment!"** dit Bert en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les nains la regardèrent bouche bée. Elle les fixa un moment et poursuivit en souriant:

**"Moi aussi, j'ai quelques problèmes avec des parasites, j'en ai trois gros qui me démangent depuis un petit bout de temps...** fit-elle d'un ton éloquent.

Puis, elle fit un clin d'oeil au hobbit pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était de leur côté. Il hocha la tête la bouche entrouverte et se tourna vers les trolls.

**"En fait ils ont tous des vers...** renchérit le petit homme encouragé par cette soudaine apparition, **ils sont tous infectés de parasites, c'est une horreur! Je ne prendrais pas le risque, oh ça non!"**

C'en fut trop pour les nain, ils se mirent tous à rugir:

**-Des parasites, il a dit des parasites?**

**-On a pas de parasites! c'est vous qui en avez, on est pas infestés de parasites!"** s'époumonna un des plus jeunes nains.

Saphir avait d'ailleurs très envie de lui donner de violentes claques à de multiples reprises... Ces nains étaient-ils aussi bêtes que ça? Soudain un coup de flan de la part du plus grand d'entre eux les fit se taire subitement. _Enfin un qui à compris... _pensa la jeune femme. Un rapide coup d'oeil vers le ciel la fit jubiler. L'aube commençait à poindre! Bon, le hobbit avait fait le trois quart du boulot, mais l'espoir était palpable!

Elle s'avança vers les nains et se mit à les tater.

**"Le petit menteur! Il faut pas être complexé, fait voir!"** fit la jeune fille en tapotant le ventre du jeune nain qui la regarda faire avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

**" Alors ça pour des parasites, c'est des parasites, je sais de quoi je parle! Allez, avouez, faut pas avoir honte, tant pis, ça peut arriver à tout le monde..."**

Elle lui jetta un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Le nain continua de la regarder fixement. Enfin un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux noisettes avant de crier à la cantonnade:

**"J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras!**

**-Et moi des plus gros parasites, j'ai d'énormes parasites!"** continuèrent les autres qui furent bientôt soutenus par les nains sur la broche, dont les poils et la barbe commençaient à roussir.

**"Ca grouille de partout!**

**-J'en ai partout, oui!"**

Les nains se mirent tous à hurler et à se débattre.

**"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux qu'on fasse d'eux? On les laisse tous s'en aller?"** dit Tom qui décidément ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

C'était toujours à cause de lui que Saphir échouait dans ses plans, enfin, avant ce soir...

**"Et bien...** sous-entendit le hobbit.

**-Vous croyez que je vois pas ce que vous mijotez?** puis se tournant vers les autres, **Ces deux petites fouines nous prennent tous pour des andouilles!**

**-Petite fouine?** s'offusqua le hobbit.

**-Des andouilles?**

**-Et pas qu'un peu!** railla Saphir en voyant le soleil levant.

Soudain, une figure qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années apparut dans son champ de vision. Le visage de la jeune fille se fendit d'un large sourire et elle murmura tout bas:** "Mithrandir!"**

* * *

J'espère que que ce chapitre vous à plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! ;)


	3. Chapter 2: La caverne des trolls

Saphir est enfin libérée de son fardeau! Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2: La caverne des trolls**

**"Que l'aube vous saisisse tous!"** cria le magicien gris.

Saphir l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier le vieil homme qui faisait de si magnifiques feux d'artifices, ainsi que son éternelle robe grise et son chapeau pointu à la forme si particulière. Il se tenait debout sur un énorme rocher qui surplombait la clairière, constituant un abri parfait pour les trolls et les protégeait du soleil.

**"C'est qui, ça?** demanda Tom.

**-Aucune idée...**

**-Il se mange, lui aussi?"** couina William.

A ce moment là, Gandalf donna un grand coup de bâton sur son promontoir qui se fendit en deux dans un bruit sourd et rocailleux, laissant passer les rayond du soleil, déjà chaud et éclatant. Il fit aussitôt son effet: sous les yeux médusés de Saphir qui n'osait croire en sa chance, les trois trolls, fléau de la forêt, responsables du malheur qui l'affligeait depuis deux ans déjà, se changeaient peu à peu en pierre. Ils se tordaient de douleur en couvrant leurs petis yeux profondéments renfoncés dans leurs orbites et poussaient des grognements féroces, mais il était déjà trop tard... Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que des statues.

Les nains se mirent à pousser des exclamations de joie, et Saphir resta un instant en suspend avant d'éclater de rire. Enfin! Enfin son malheur prenait fin, enfin elle était libre! Bon, ça ne s'était passé exactement comme prévu, mais... elle avait réussi! Dumoins, _ils_ avaient réussi. Grâce au hobbit, elle pourrait désormais vivre en paix! Elle le regarda et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le hobbit lui rendit son sourire et dit en présentant sa main que la jeune fille serra chaleureusement:

**"Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet, et vous?**

**-Saphir! Ravie de faire votre connaissance..."**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les nains, qui étaient au nombre de treize, récupéraient joyeusement leurs armes en bavardant. Saphir remarqua que la plupart d'entre eux avaient un accent très prononcé et roulaient les "r". Elle avait entendu parler de ces peuples des montagnes qui taillaient la pierre mieux que quiconque, elle avait entendu parler de leurs mines regorgeant d'or et de pierres précieuses, mais si elle savait les reconnaître, jamais elle n'en avait vu de ses propres yeux. Elle s'amusa donc à les détailler.

Ils étaient tous plus grand qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètres, si ce n'est plus, avec de la barbe, plus ou moins longue selon leur âge, mais épaisse et broussailleuse. Ils avaient le visage affable, mais seulement trois d'entre eux sortaient du lot. C'était le grand nain aux cheveux poivre et sel et aux yeux bleu glacier, le jeune brun à l'air mutin que Saphir avait eu envie de gifler et un autre, blond qui semblait être son frère. La jeune fille les trouva très beaux pour des nains.

Elle fixa ensuite Gandalf qui semblait ne pas l'avoir encore remarquée. Le magicien tapota un des troll-statue avec satisfaction avant d'être interpellé par le grand nain aux cheveux bruns striés de gris. Il se tenait différemment des autres, semblait plus "noble" de posture... C'était sans doute le chef de troupe. Saphir se mit en retrait et attendit. Elle perçut quelques bribes de leur conversation.

**"Ces trolls sont forcément venus des landes d'Etten.**

**-Depuis quand les trolls des montagnes s'aventurent-ils si loin au Sud?** demanda le nain.

**-Oh, pas depuis un âge. Quand une puissance maléfique régnait sur ces contrées... Ils ne peuvent avoir voyagé de jour.**

**-Donc ils avaient une caverne dans les parages!** conclut le nain.

Saphir sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle connaissait le penchant des nains pour les trésors, et si on parlait de caverne de troll, on parlait également de richesses amassées lors de nombreux pillages, et ce nain semblait le savoir autant qu'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interposer, trop de souvenirs tournaient autour de la grotte. Elle se campa devant le nain, qui la dépassait de plus d'une tête et dit en essayant d'adopter un ton calme malgré son agitation intérieure:

**"Puis-je savoir en quoi cette caverne vous intéresse-t-elle?**

**-Saphir?** dit Gandalf, très étonné de la voir ici, **chère enfant que faites vous donc là?**

**-Elle est apparue aux alentours de quatre heure et demi environ, un peu avant votre arrivé Gandalf** dit le grand nain,** Mais c'est, vrai, que faites vous ici?**

**-Et bien vous voici chez moi! J'habite dans ces bois depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Ainsi, c'est plutôt à moi de vous retourner la question: qu'est-ce que font treize nain, un hobbit et un magicien sur ces terre? Mithrandir?"**

Le magicien prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son compagnon.

**"Thorin, je vous présente Saphir, une jeune fille que j'ai connu au berceau. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'elle vivait ici...** dit-il en la dardant de ses yeux perçants, **Saphir, je vous présente Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, le chef de notre Compagnie. Nous marchons en direction d'Erebor, le Pic Solitaire." finit-il sous le regard indigné de Thorin.**

Apparement, le nain ne souhaitait pas que ça se sache, mais Gandalf le savait, Saphir n'était pas colporteuse et ne jugeait pas les autres, au mieux elle faisait mine de s'en ficher compètement.

**"Ce que vous comptez faire là-bas ne me regarde pas,** dit-elle à l'attention de Thorin, **Mais je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, il est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre des gens, la seule compagnie que j'avais depuis deux ans, était celle des trolls."**

Elle se tourna vers les statues de pierres, dont le visage laid et rablé était figé dans une expression de douleur. Saphir sourit d'un air satisfait avant d'enchaîner:

**"Enfin, votre ami, monsieur Sacquet m'a aidé à m'en débarrasser. Je comptait justement m'en charger cette nuit, on peut dire que vous m'avez facilité les choses... Ils ont tués tellement de gens, des villages entiers! Et... les loups avec qui je vivais. Cela faisait déjà tant d'années..."**

A ces mots sa voix dérailla et elle ferma les yeux pour se retenir de verser des larmes. La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées sombres qui envahissaient son dit alors:

**"Ma chère petite, si vos souvenirs sont trop douloureux, nous les respecterons, mais à mon avis, Thorin à très envie d'aller dans la caverne des trolls car il pense qu'il s'y cache un butin. Cette même grotte était celle des loups, n'est-ce pas?**

**-En effet Mithrandir, mais si vous accompagnez cet homme, je pense qu'il est digne de confiance et que sa cause est noble, et puis, ça me fera peut être du bien de revenir après tout ce temps..."**

Thorin continua de fixer cette étrange jeune fille. Il avait beaucoup de question à son égard, comme: comment se fait-il, si elle semble être une hobbite, qu'elle porte des bottes? Ou alors: Comment a-t-elle pu vivre avec des loups? Et comment Gandalf pouvait-il bien la connaître? Mais le temps n'était pas aux interrogatoires. Il appela alors les nains et annonça sous les regards perplexes de ses camarades:

**"Voici Saphir, une jeune femme habitant la forêt, elle sait où est la caverne des trolls et accepte de nous y conduire. En route, ne perdons pas de temps!"**

Tout le monde se mit en marche. Saphir, en tête, sentait les regards insistants des nains qui se posaient constament sur elle, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Gandalf la prit à part et dit:

**"Pour votre bien il serait préférable de ne pas mentionner vos origines elfiques pour le moment, vous connaissez les nains et ceux-ci sont particulièrement hargneux vis-a-vis des elfes.**

**-Oui mais ce n'est pas commun, une hobbite qui porte des bottes...**

**-Et encore moins une jeune fille que je croyais savoir peureuse du monde extérieur, vivant en compagnie de loups et de trolls!**

**-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus onze ans, Mithrandir!"** dit Saphir en soupirant.

Enfin la Compagnie arriva à la grotte des trolls. L'entrée était jonché d'os et d'objets volés aux dépouilles que les trois ignobles créatures avaient dévorés. Saphir s'en voulait tellement de ne pas les avoir tués plus tôt!

L'endroit infesté de mouches sentait la chair en putréfaction. L'odeur nauséabonde monta au nez de la jeune femme et elle eut soudain envie de rendre ce qu'elle avait dans son estomac. Elle se rappela alors que son dernier repas datait de la veille. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait liée à cette étrange Compagnie...

Quelques nains accompagnés de Gandalf et de Thorin s'aventurèrent dans la caverne en quête du butin des trolls. La jeune fille préféra rester dehors avec les autres. Ils purent alors faire plus ample connaissance.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et à très vite! :P


	4. Chapter 3: Rencontre et magiciens

Hello! Voici donc le troisième chapitre, celui de la présentation entre Saphir et les nains... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Rencontre et magiciens**

Les deux jeunes frères nains s'avançèrent en souriant.

**"Fili et Kili pour vous servir!"** lançèrent-ils en la saluant.

Saphir n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse la révérence, elle rougit violement et bafouilla maladroitement:

**"Heu... Bonjour, je m'appelle...**

**-Saphir dit le brun, on sait, Thorin nous à déjà présenté. En tout cas vous avez une sacrée répartie!"**

Il recut un grand coup de coude de la part de son frère.

**"Et bien Saphir c'est très aimable à vous de vous joindre à nous.** dit Fili, puis se tournant vers son frère, M**ais où as-tu appris à te conduire ainsi!? Tu parle à une dame je te rappelle!"**

Entendant ces mots, Saphir s'exclaffa.

**"Ce n'est rien, et puis je sais que je n'ai ni l'air ni les manières d'une dame, vous pouvez me parler comme bon vous semble. Je préfère les gens honnêtes aux discours grandiloquents, et je ne suis pas le genre de personne très à cheval sur les bonnes manières!"**

Les autres nains, un peu plus calmes, étaient restés en retrait. Mais quand les deux frères eurent fini d'acaparer l'attention de la jeune fille, ils vinrent à leur tour se présenter selon les coutumes naines. Saphir put alors faire la connaissance de Balin, un des nains les plus âgés dont le frère Dwalin, un colosse avec des tatouages en khuzdul sur son crâne rasé, était allé dans la caverne. Les deux nains étaient comme le jour et la nuit, Balin étant très petit avec un très longue barbe blanche. Saphir rencontra également Ori, le plus jeune de la Compagnie, avec un visage poupon et Dori. Leur frère, Nori avait également rejoint Thorin dans la grotte. La jeune femme leur trouva l'air plus timide que les autres. Il y avait aussi Bifur (Saphir constata avec horreur qu'une petite hache était plantée dans sa tête) et Bombur, le plus gros nain. Bofur, le nain avec un étrange chapeau, était lui aussi dans la grotte avec Gloin, le frère de Oin, qui devait se servir d'un appareil auditif pour entendre ce qu'on lui disait. Ces deux frères se ressemblaient énormément si ce n'est que l'un avait la barbe rouge vif et l'autre grise.

_Et bien_, pensa Saphir, _en voila une joyeuse assemblée... Mais je me demande bien ce qu'ils fichent ici... Je devrait peut-être interroger Mithrandir._

Puis elle secoua énergiquement la tête. Non, tout ça ne la regardait pas! Une fois que ces nains auraient trouvés ce qu'ils voulaient, ils partiraient pour Erebor et plus jamais elle ne les reverrait! A présent sa vie était ici, dans la forêt. A cet instant, Thorin, muni d'une épée et les autres arrivèrent. Gandalf appela:

**"Bilbon!"**

Le semi-homme qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée devant la caverne, se retourna.

**"Tenez, elle est a votre taille...**

**-Je... Je ne peux l'accepter.** dit-il en repoussant la courte épée que le magicien venait de lui donner.

**-Bilbon, il s'agit d'une lame elfique ce qui veut dire qu'elle émet une lueur bleue quand des orcs ou des gobelins sont dans les parages.**

**-Je ne me suis jamais servi d'une épée!**

**-Et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais, mais si ça arrivait, rappelez vous ceci: le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie, mais quand en épargner une."**

Saphir qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène s'approcha doucement du hobbit. _Cet homme n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ces nains, il est si... différent, ce n'est certainement pas un guerrier _se dit-elle pensivement.

**"Ca va aller?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Oui, je pense, mais...**

**-Vous avez peur des armes. Ou peur d'avoir à vous en servir, n'est-ce pas? Ne vous inquiétez pas pas, Mithrandir sait ce qu'il fait en vous confiant cette dague. Regardez, elle est presque semblable à la mienne."**

La jeune femme sortit sa lame de son fourreau et lui présenta. Le hobbit sourit tristemment en regardant la dague de Saphir. Il s'apprêta à lui répondre quand Thorin cria:

**"Quelque chose approche!**

**-Restez groupés!** lança Gandalf,** Dépêchez vous! Prenez vos armes!"**

Saphir jeta un regard entendu au semi-homme et brandit sa dague, attendant qu'il en fasse de même.

**"Restez près de moi!"** dit-elle.

Bilbon allait lui lancer quelque chose comme quoi c'était plutôt à lui de la protéger car c'était son devoir envers une femme, mais il préféra s'abstenir.

Soudain, une chose énorme jaillit des buissons en hurlant: **"VOLEURS! VOLEURS! ASSASSINS!"**

Il se stoppa net en voyant la Compagnie. C'était un homme semblable à Gandalf, mais plus petit, l'air plus nerveux et vêtu de brun. Et la chose énorme que Saphir avait cru appercevoir était en réalité un traîneau tirés par des lapins géants. Ebahis, les nains le regardèrent plus attentivement. De la fiente de moineau lui dégoulinait sur la tempe? Saphir fit une moue dégoutée.

**"Radagast!** dit Gandalf d'une voix forte, **C'est Radagast le Brun!"** ajouta-t-il pour rassurer ses troupes.

**"Qu'êtes-vous donc venus faire ici ?** dit-il en s'approchant de Radagast.

**-Je vous cherchais, Gandalf! Il se passe des choses! Des choses très alarmantes!**

**-Mais encore?"**

Soudain le magicien brun sembla incapable de sortir le moindre son.

**"Attendez un instant, je... Ooh, une idée m'est venue, mais elle s'est envolée, je l'avais là sur le bout de la langue!"**

Gandalf lui retira alors un phasme de la bouche et il put enfin continuer. Saphir, restée sceptique sur l'état mental de Radagast, arqua un sourcil à la vue de l'insecte qui se tortillait. Elle se sentit soudain de trop et avait très envie de déguerpir d'ici. Elle était restée suffisament longtemps au côtés de ces nains.

N'attendant plus elle dit:

**"Bon vous n'avez apparement plus besoin de moi, je vais donc me retirer pour chasser. Mithrandir, à une prochaine fois peut-être!"**

Elle salua les nains du plus vite qu'elle put et s'enfonça parmis les buissons. Elle avait clairement besoin de réfléchir.

_C'est quoi ce type? _se dit-elle tout le long.

Saphir se mit à courrir, un peu de course à pied ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, et ça lui permettrait de lui vider un peu l'esprit. Elle pourrait en profiter pour chasser un peu. Elle avait vraiment faim, à présent, et espérait que la chasse serait fructueuse. Malheureusement, elle ne récolta que du petit gibier, ce jour-ci. Elle était en train de faire griller une perdrix quand elle se remémora les incidents qui s'étaient déroulés depuis la veille. Elle avait d'abord voulu se débarasser des trolls, puis elle les avait rencontrés. Au souvenir des nains du hobbit et du magicien, Saphir sourit. _J'espère de tout coeur qu'ils pourront accomplir leur quête quelle qu'elle soit..._

Soudain un hurlement sourd se fit entendre. Tous les sens en alerte, Saphir se redressa. Qu'est ce que c'était? La Compagnie avait-elle encore un problème? Elle se hissa au sommet d'un grand pin et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia.

Du haut de son perchoir, elle pouvait voir à des kilomètres alentour, et ce qu'il y avait face à elle était différent en tout point à ce qu'elle avait jamais connu: des orcs! Ils montaient des wargs et étaient armés jusqu'aux dents.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Saphir haïssait plus que les trolls, c'était bien les orcs. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle se jeta d'arbres en arbres en direction des nains, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle les prévienne!

* * *

Ce chapitre vous as plu? Laissez une review! :)


	5. Chapter 4: La course-poursuite

Bonjour/bonsoir! :) Comme promis le quatrième chapitre... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: La course-poursuite**

Saphir n'était pas la seule à avoir entendue le warg. La Compagnie se retourna aussitôt en direction du cri.

**"C'était un loup? Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin?** dit Bilbon apeuré.

**-Des loups? Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup..."** répondit Bofur d'un air sombre.

Au moment où le warg fonçait sur les nains toutes griffes dehors, pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée, Saphir arriva en décochant une flèche. Elle banda son arc en direction de l'horrible bête et tira. La flèche atteint sa cible en plein dans l'épaule du monstre qui s'écroula en grognant. La jeune fille bondit alors à terre en salto, sa crinière noire volant au vent. Elle dégaina sa dague et lui planta d'un coup sec dans le crâne. La bête mourrut sur le coup. Mais déjà, un autre arrivait. Dwalin se chargea de l'achever en un coup de massue. Saphir se redressa et rangea son arme. Tout le monde regarda alors le warg, au crâne fendu d'où sourdait le sang noir avec de grands yeux.

Thorin vociféra la voix tremblante de haine:

**"Des éclaireurs wargs! Ca veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin!**

**-Une bande d'orcs?!** couina Bilbon en blêmissant.

**-Oui, je les ai vu en grimpant à un arbre, vous feriez mieux de fuir avant que les autres arrivent, ce qui risque bientôt d'être le cas!"** s'exclama Saphir.

Gandalf regarda froidement Thorin et gronda:

**"A qui avez vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan?!**

**-A personne!** répondit-il sur le même ton.

**-A qui l'avez-vous dit?!**

**-A personne je le jure! A nom de Durin qu'y a-t-il?!**

**-Vous êtes pourchassés...**

**-Il nous faut quitter cet endroit!** dit Dwalin.

-**Impossible! Nous n'avons pas de poneys, ils se sont enfuis!** cria Ori.

**-Et bien, on peut dire que vous portez la poisse avec vous...** lança Saphir sarcastique sous le regard noir de Thorin.

**-Je vais les lancer à mes trousses...** dit Radagast.

**-Ce sont des wargs de Guntabard, ils vous rattraperont.** dit Gandalf.

-**Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel, qu'ils essayent donc pour voir!"**

Tandis que Radagast s'en allait, à toute vitesse, Gandalf se tourna vers Saphir et dit :

**"Vous connaissez les alentours comme votre poche, jeune fille. Pouvez-vous nous guider vers un endroit sûr?"**

Saphir réfléchit. Il y avait bien un endroit... Mais elle n'y avait pas mis les pied depuis des années, et pas sur qu'elle soit le bienvenue. En plus les nains les détestaient, avait dit Gandalf... Enfin peu importe, elle préférait de loin les affronter plutôt que les orcs.

**"Oui... Oui bien sur, il y a bien un endroit, mais il est assez éloigné...**

**-Conduisez y nous!** ordonna Thorin.

**-Bon, si vous insistez... Ca me permettra de rembourser la dette que j'ai envers vous de m'avoir aidé à me débarrasser de mes trois gros parasites. Suivez moi!"**

Tandis qu'elle conduisait les nains, le hobbit et le magicien hors de la forêt, elle tenta de se remémorer l'endroit exact où se trouvait la "cachette secrète". Leur course à travers les arbres dura près d'une bonne heure, durant laquelle, les nains avaient du mal à tenir la route, heureusement que Saphir connaissait chaque arbre de la forêt! Elle les mena sur des plateaux rocheux où Radagast tentait de semer les orcs. Les nains, le hobbit, le magicien et la jeune femme se cachèrent derrière un rocher en attendant qu'ils disparaissent. Puis Gandalf dit :

**"Venez!"**

Tous suivirent en courant. Il les amena vers le centre des plateaux. Saphir haletante demanda au magicien:

**"Vous savez! Vous savez, n'est-ce pas, ou je veux vous conduire?**

**-Et où nous conduisez-vous?"** lui demanda Thorin.

**-En sécurité..."**

Elle ne préférait pas leur dévoiler l'endroit pour le moment.

Les nains sont d'excellents sprinters, en revanche, ils se fatiguent extrêmement vite sur les longues distances, si on ajoutait à ça leur embonpoint, le poids de leurs sacs et leurs armes, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils se fatiguent plus vite que Gandalf, qui pouvait parcourrir de plus longues distances en vue de sa haute taille, de Bilbon, qui étant un hobbit avait la capacité de courrir plus vite, et Saphir. Ainsi ils, durent faire des pauses régulières pour reprendre leur souffle.

Au bout de quelque heures de course acharnée, un orc les remarqua et grimpa sur le rocher derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés. Lorsque Kili tua son warg, cela fit assez de bruit pour détourner les orcs de Radagast. Les nains abattirent l'orc sous les yeux horrifiés de Bilbon qui n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi laid et monstrueux. Saphir regarda le monstre froidement et pensa: _Bien fait! _Les autres orcs se jettèrent aussitôt à leur trousse.

**"Fuyez! Vite!"** hurla Gandalf.

Ils se remirent en course, derrière Saphir, dague en main. Elle courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'eux et ils ne tardèrent pas à la perdre de vue. Alors qu'ils étaient encerclés par les orcs, Gandalf la vit, près d'un rocher de taille imposante, lui faire de grands signes. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'entrée! Il la suivit.

Pendant ce temps, les nains étaient cernés et se demandaient bien où étaient Gandalf et Saphir. Ils tuèrent les orcs les plus proches,, cependant d'autres arrivaient, sur d'énormes wargs.

**"Ils nous ont abandonnés!"** grogna Thorin, rageur.

Les orcs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, quand Gandalf ressurgit.

**"Par ici, pauvres fous!"**

Thorin hurla:

**"Suivez-moi, allez!"**

Tous sautèrent dans le trou que dissimulait la roche exepté Kili qui continuait d'abattre les orcs avec ses dernières flèches.

**"Kili! Sauve toi!"** appela son oncle alors qu'il rejoignait les autres.

C'est alors qu'un cor se fit entendre. Il y eut des bruits de flèches et d'épées entrechoquées et un orc roula au pied des nains, raide mort. Thorin arracha la flèche plantée dans la poitrine du monstre.

**"Les elfes!"** cracha-t-il en la jettant.

Gandalf et Saphir s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

"**Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage!** lança Dwalin aux autres restés en retrait auprès du cadavre de l'orc, **Devons-nous le suivre?**

**-Nous le suivons, bien sur!"**

Saphir s'engagea alors dans un passage étroit, suivi des nains.

**"Je pense que c'est plus sage."** dit le magicien en hochant légèrement la tête.

Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure à travers l'étroit passage que formait la roche, pour déboucher finalement sur la vallée de Fondcombe que la jeune femme trouva toujours aussi belle. Entourée de montagnes aux arbres florissants, d'immenses cascades d'eau cristallines, et en plein centre, la magnifique demeure des elfes. Il y régnait un semblant de calme et de prospérité que Saphir avait toujours eu du mal à supporter, elle préférait de loin la vie mouvementée de la forêt aux livres. Mais l'endroit était digne des plus Grands et des plus Sages de ce monde...

**"La vallée d'Imladriss. Dans la langue commune, on la connait sous un autre nom...** dit Gandalf, manifestement heureux d'être là.

**-Fondcombe..."** répondit le hobbit subjugé, qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis l'attaque des orcs.

Saphir le regarda attentivement. Elle se demanda soudain comment vivaient les hobbits. Etaient-ils aussi poli et soucieux des bonnes manières que ce Monsieur Sacquet? Etaient-ils aussi réticents aux armes et au combat? Leurs pied étaient-ils aussi grands, aussi poilus? Pour sa part, elle n'avait aucune de ces deux caractéristiques, à cause de son ascendance elfique.

**"Ici se trouve la dernière Maison Simple à l'Ouest de la mer. **reprit Gandalf,** Nous pouvons remercier cette charmante jeune fille de nous y avoir conduit..."**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Thorin s'interposa entre lui et Saphir et vociféra:

**"Etes-vous contente de vous? Vous nous avez fait prendre refuge chez notre ennemi!"**

Saphir faussement stupéfaite, s'excusa:

**"Je suis sincèrement désolée! Je ne savais pas que votre haine des elfes était telle que vous préfériez vous faire tuer plutôt que de vous réfugier chez eux. Pour moi, c'était le seul endroit où vous pourriez dormir en sécurité! Mais allez y, je vous en prie, vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour, je suis sure que les orcs seront ravis de vous revoir!"**

Thorin lui jeta un regard noir.

**"Vous n'avez aucun ennemis ici, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne!** rétorqua Gandalf, **La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apporté avec vous.**

**-Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête? Ils voudrons nous en empêcher!**

**-Sans aucun doute. Mais même si Saphir ne nous aurait pas guidé, je vous aurai mené jusqu'ici tout de même, car nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions."**

Thorin réfléchit. Gandalf n'avait pas tort, et Saphir avait simplement voulu les aider.

**"Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme, c'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler, moi."** dit Gandalf alors qu'ils descendaient déjà le long de la vallée.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu et à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 5: Imladriss

Salut tout le monde! :) Aujourd'hui, voici le cinquième chapitre réécrit! j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Imladriss**

A la mort de ses parents, Saphir avait habité à Fondcombe pendant une dizaine d'années. Elle avait treize ans lorsque elle était partie, une nuit de printemps. La compagnie des elfes l'ennuyait plus que tout, elle avait besoin de découvrir le monde. A présent qu'elle avait grandi, elle se rendait compte comme sa réaction avait été égoïste. Le seigneur Elrond avait toujours été bon et prévenant avec elle. C'était lui qui lui avait appris ses lettres, l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et tant d'autres choses. Elle savait que si il décidait de la mettre à la porte, elle comprendrait cette décision.

Saphir sentit un très forte émotion la gagner, alors qu'ils arrivaient auprès de la demeure de celui qui avait agit comme un père envers elle, et qui l'avait aimé comme sa propre fille, Arwen, l'Etoile du Soir, qui était la plus belle elfe que Saphir ait jamais vu.

L'endroit était vraiment magnifique, avec des petites rivières, des cascades d'eau pure, des milliers de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres, le palais elfiques aux colonnades délicatement sculptées et il y régnait un sentiment de calme et de prospérité. Cependant, les nains faisaient grise mine au grand damn de Saphir. C'est vrai quoi, elle retournait dans un endroit où elle aurait espéré ne jamais remettre les pieds, tout ça pour quoi? Une bande de nains grincheux! Elle aurait bien aimé les planter, là, tiens! Oui, elle avait très envie de l'enfuir en courant, loin, très loin. Elle avait tellement honte! Mais elle n'était pas lâche et elle allait présenter ses excuse au maître des lieux.

Soudain une voix appela :

**"Mithrandir!"**

**"Ah ... Lindir!"** dit Gandalf.

**"Tiens, quelle bonne surprise! Saphir... Voila des années que nous ne t'avions pas vu."**

L'interpellée devint rouge pivoine et s'avança pour le saluer respectuement selon les coutumes elfiques, ce qui lui valu un regard suspicieux de la part des nains. Gandalf demanda à voir le seigneur Elrond, qui selon les dires de l'elfe n'était pas ici.

**"Pas ici? Ou est-il?"** demanda le magicien.

Le cor elfique retentit, alors, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. C'est alors que la garde elfique arriva. Elle encercla bientôt les nains, qui poussèrent des hurlements de rage. Puis...

**"Gandalf!"**

**"Seigneur Elrond!"**

Ils parlèrent en elfique. Saphir qui en connaissait quelques mots apprit que les elfes avaient tués bon nombres d'Orcs, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Les deux hommes se rendirent une brève accolade.

**"C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici.**

**-Il se peut que ce soit nous"** dit Gandalf.

Thorin s'avança jusqu'à l'elfe avec fierté.

**"Bienvenue, Thorin fils de Thrain.**

**-Il ne me semble pas vous connaître.** dit le nain, d'un air hautain.

**-Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la Montagne.**

**-Ah oui? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous!"**

Saphir qui était juste à côté de Bilbon chuchota:

**"Roi sous la Montagne?"**

Le hobbit acquiessa.

**"C'est une longue histoire..."** lui dit-il sur le même ton.

Soudain Elrond se mit à parler en elfique d'un air menaçant.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter?** gronda Gloïn.

**-Non, maître Gloïn, il vient de nous inviter..."**

Saphir sourit. La méprise des nains était humaine, ou plutôt naine, devrait-elle dire. Les nains se concertèrent puis le rouquin lança:

**"Et bien, dans ce cas, allons y!"**

Tandis que les nains s'avançaient, Saphir resta en retrait et quand Elrond s'avança à elle, elle leva piteusement la tête pour finallement plonger son regard bleu clair dans celui de son ancien tuteur. La jeune fille avait soudainement envie de se cacher dans un trou. Elrond ouvrit les bras d'un air bienveillant.

**"Saphir! Bienvenue chère enfant!"**

La réaction de l'elfe l'esomaqua tellement qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Elle bégaya:

**"Vous... Vous ne n'en voulez pas? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout vos efforts pour m'élever, m'éduquer! Je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse, et vous ne m'en voulez pas?**

**-Je t'en ai voulu au début, bien sur, mais tu sembles porter en toi le poids de ta culpabilité et je pense que c'est assez cher payé. Saches que je comprend ton choix. Tu as préféré une vie sylvestre et libre au confinement d'un foyer et je ne te souhaite que d'être heureuse. Mais tu sais que je serais toujours là si tu en as besoin, quoi qu'il arrive."** lui répondit simplement Elrond en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme s'y jeta, pleine de remords. Et toute sa honte et sa tristesse, le stress des ces derniers jours éclata. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et Elrond la réconforta comme un père.

**"Aujourd'hui tu as franchi une grande étape en revenant ici. J'espère que cela guérira nos anciennes blessures et nos différends. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite, mon enfant."**

Puis, quand elle fut calmée, Saphir demanda des nouvelle d'Arwen. L'Etoile du Soir était absente, ce qui attrista beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle aurait aimé la revoir et qu'elles discutent comme autrefois, lorsqu'elle était sa meilleure amie et confidente...

Un peu plus tard, Saphir demanda l'autorisation de prendre un bain. Une servante elfe lui fit couler de l'eau chaude dans une magnifique baignoire en ivoire aux robinets en or. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas lavée dans une baignoire digne de ce nom, avec de l'eau chaude et du savon? L'elfe lui proposa de l'aider à se laver, mais Saphir refusa. Elle préférait rester seule.

La jeune fille se relaxa et évalua la suite des évènements. Après le départ des nains, elle ne s'attarderait pas. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait maintenant que les trolls étaient vaincus. Elle serait de nouveau seule, mais tant mieux : elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'adapter à la vie en communauté. Ou dumoins essayait-elle de s'en persuader. Mais avant de partir, elle voulait passer du temps avec son tuteur. Elle voulait lui parler de ses remords, de sa douleur, des loups...

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, elle vit qu'on lui avait préparé une robe de soie blanche brodée de fils d'or, parfaitement adaptée à sa taille. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas porté d'aussi beaux vêtements! Saphir enfila le délicat tissu ainsi que des ballerines blanc crème et s'installa à la coiffeuse. La servante avait insistée pour s'occuper des cheveux de Saphir. Tandis qu'elle démêlait la longue tignasse bouclée, Saphir réprima une grimace de douleur. Depuis toute petite, elle détestait qu'on touche à ses cheveux, préférant les laisser libres au vent, mais ils étaient tellement emmêlés et sales qu'elle décida de se laisser faire.

L'elfe poussa un glapissement outré en trouvant des écorces et de la fiente dans une de ses boucles. Saphir se promit d'aller présenter ses excuses à Radagast à la première occasion. D'ailleurs ou était-il ce drôle de bonhomme? La jeune fille espéra qu'il ne lui sois rien arrivé.

Puis vint l'heure du diner. Saphir, telle une elfe miniature s'avança sous le regard ébahi des nains et de Bilbon pour s'asseoir aux côtés d'Elrond. Apparemment, avant qu'elle n'arrive, ils riaient d'une bonne blague visant le pauvre Kili, la face déconfite.

Elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Non, elle n'avait plus l'air de la petite sauvageonne qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques heures plutôt, mais bel et bien d'une elfe! La servante avait coiffé ses cheveux à la manière elfique, avec deux mèches partant des tempes et nouées en tresses qui se rejoignaient à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui dégageait bien ses oreilles pointues.

_Heureusement, _pensa la jeune femme, _la robe est assez longue pour cacher mes pieds!_

Le plus dur était sans doute le regard acéré de Thorin, juste en face d'elle, qui la dévisageait...

Le diner se passa sous les mélodies elfiques qui avaient bercées l'enfance de Saphir. Un coup d'oeil en direction de la table des nains lui fit comprendre qu'ils vivaient un vrai calvaire. Ori rechignait sa salade, Dwalin était en quête de nourriture plus riche en protéines, Oin, que la musique exaspérait, enfonçait une serviette dans son appareil auditif... La jeune fille pouffa et regarda son assiette. Des légumes. Elle se rappela alors, à 4 ans, comme elle détestait les légumes verts. Dès qu'Elrond avait le dos tourné, elle en profitait pour lancer conciencieusement ses petits pois sur la nourrice! Celle-ci se mettait à la gronder, alors elle regardait son tuteur avec de grands yeux bleus plein d'innocence, et cela marchait à tout les coups! Saphir sourit, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver la pauvre nourrice, actuellement...

Gandalf sortit alors les épées trouvées dans la caverne des trolls.

**"Celle-ci, c'est Orkrist, le fendoir à gobelin** dit Elrond à l'attention de Thorin,** une arme renommée, forgée par les Hauts Elfes de l'Ouest, mon clan. Puisse-t-elle bien vous servir. Et celle-ci c'est Glamdring, le marteau à ennemis, l'épée du roi de Gondolin! Ces épées furent forgées pour les guerres des gobelins... Comment les avez vous eues?**

**-Nous les avons trouvés dans un butin de troll sur la grande route de l'Est, peu avant d'être pris en charge par des Orcs.**

**-C'est ainsi que vous avez rencontré Saphir...** comprit Elrond en regardant la jeune femme, **Et que faisiez vous sur la grande route de l'Est?"**

Saphir entrouvrit la bouche. Comment pouvait-il savoir où elle vivait? Puis elle sentit le malaise s'emparer de Thorin. Elle se demandait bien ce qui s'était passé pour que le nain ait aussi peu confiance en les elfes.

**"Excusez-moi"** dit le nain en quittant la table sous le regard soucieux de Saphir.

Elle suivit des yeux la chevelure poivre et sel. Puis son regard convergea vers les nains.

**"Treize nains et un semi-homme... Etranges compagnons de voyage, Gandalf.**

**-Ce sont les descendants de la maison de Durin. Des gens dignes, respectables, et étonnamment cultivés. Ils ont un amour profond des arts...**

**-Permettez-moi sincèrement d'en douter"** marmonna Saphir, toujours fixée sur les nains, de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende.

Justement, Bofur se leva, jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'ambiance, et monta sur la table. Il se mit à chanter à tue-tête la chanson de l'homme-lune. Bientôt tous les nains se mirent à l'imiter et à jeter de la nourriture partout à travers la pièce. La jeune fille n'osa pas regarder la tête d'Elrond à ce moment là et s'empêchait bien fort de rire aux éclats. Un morceau de navet lancé par Kili passa non loin de Lindir, l'air effaré, pour atterrir sur une statue. N'y tenant plus la jeune fille quitta précipitament la table pour s'enfuir dans le couloir, la tête cachée entre les mains. Là elle rit à en perdre haleine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit comme ça! Adossée à une colonade, elle essuya des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues en souriant de toutes ses dents. Qu'avait dit Gandalf, déjà? _"Des gens dignes et respectables"..._

Elle marcha un peu dans le couloir et aperçut Thorin dehors. Elle descendit les marches la menant vers le nain. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et dit:

**"Drôle de journée..."**

Le nain resta silencieux un bon moment et dit:

**"Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez ici n'est-ce-pas? Vous avez un lien particulier avec notre hôte.**

**-En effet, j'ai vécu ici plus de dix ans de ma vie. Avant de mourrir, mon père s'est tourné vers le Seigneur Elrond. Il lui a demandé de prendre soin de moi, ce qu'il a fait de façon admirable, et dont je ne lui ai pas rendu grâce..."**

Elle soupira longuement. Thorin restait silencieux mais Saphir devinait qu'il avait beaucoup d'autre questions en tête, mais préférant garder ses distances, elle prit congé du nain. Soudain la fatigue la prit. Avec la nuit blanche de la veille et la course poursuite, elle se sentait engourdie et lasse. Elrond la fit mener à sa chambre. Saphir constata avec un demi-sourire que rien n'avait changé, son lit elfique aux draps fins trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Autour, il y avait un petit bureau, une coiffeuse, une armoire et un coffre à jouets.

Elle se coucha directement, elle aurait tout le temps de ressasser ses souvenirs demain...

* * *

Alors ce chapitre vous as plu? Laissez une review!


	7. Chapter 6: Les fantômes du passé

Hello! J'espère que vous allez bien en cette période d'examens... :/ Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

Saphir s'éveilla tôt, ce matin-là. Un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le nez et la fit éternuer. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était toujours dans son ancienne demeure, les trolls statufiés, une bande de nains tapageurs non loin d'ici. Elle se prélassa dans ses draps bleus, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans un endroit aussi confortable et douillet depuis des lustres. Puis son regard croisa son coffre à jouet et elle se sentit de nouveau comme une enfant. Elle sauta du lit, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe qu'elle n'avait pas retirée depuis la veille.

Elle se précipita vers le coffre et l'ouvrit avec exitation. Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit sa petite dinette, sa jolie poupée aux boucles blondes, ses vêtements et accessoires, Il y avait même une petite poussette, son petit chien de bois qu'elle tirait dans tout Fondcombe par une ficelle et qu'elle avait nommé Elrohir, comme le frère d'Arwen, car c'était lui qui lui avait offert. Parmis tout un tas d'autres jeux d'enfants, elle retrouva son ours en peluche, qui ressemblait à un vieux chiffon tout abimé, et rapeux. Il lui manquait même un oeil. L'autre brillait d'un éclat vif sous la lumière. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents, morts quand elle avait deux ans.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer dans l'oeil. Une larme. Elle l'essuya rageuse. _Tu te ramollis ma vieille! _Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux de toute façon.

Elle alla fouiner dans son armoir et retrouva toutes ses robes de petite fille, même sa tenue d'équitation, sa tenue d'archer et sa tenue de combat. C'était Arwen qui lui avait appris à se battre et à tirer à l'arc. Elle était sa seule et unique amie, la seule qui l'avait jamais comprise. C'était une de ses nombreuses absences qui avaient précipité le départ de Saphir.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle se lava rapidement et enfila une tunique rouge avec un pantalon marron. Elle mit également ses bottes. A sa ceinture, elle avait sa dague. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et prit son arc et son carquois. Elle passa une grande partie de la matinée à tirer, l'autre au combat à l'épée. L'arc, la dague et les flèches venaient d'Elrond. Depuis qu'elle les avait recu en présent d'anniversaire, ils ne la quittaient jamais. Sans ses armes elle se sentait nue comme un vers, et perdait le contrôle. Faites lui enfiler une robe et elle n'est plus elle-même. La preuve hier soir encore...

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas les deux jeunes frères nains arriver.

**"Bonjour!** cria Kili en manquant de la faire rater son tir.

**-Bonjour Kili"** répondit-elle alors que la flèche atteint presque le milieu de la cible.

Agacée, elle encocha une autre flèche, et cette fois-ci, réussit. Le jeune nain siffla d'admiration. Lui aussi était archer et savait reconnaïtre un bon tireur quand il en voyait un. Saphir se tourna vers eux et arqua un sourcil.

**"Vous vouliez me voir?**

**-Et bien, on sait que la réaction de notre oncle était un peu démesurée, mais nos relations avec les elfes sont quelque peu... compliquées. En tout cas, on voulait vous remercier!**

**-De rien, j'avais une dette envers vous... Mais vous voulez dire que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne est votre oncle?**

**-Oui, tout à fait** dit Fili, **c'est le frère de notre mère, et c'est lui qui s'occupe de nous depuis que notre père est..."**

Le blond garda le silence, que Saphir comprit aussitôt.

**"Je comprends, moi aussi mes parents sont morts, et c'est le Seigneur Elrond qui m'a élevé."**

**"Ah!** continua Kili en s'exclaffant, **votre éducation à dû être terrible alors!**

**-Si on veux... Elrond à toujours été un bon père, pour moi. Mais entre nous, on s'ennuie à mourrir!"**

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait! Elle se livrait à des inconnus! Les deux nain éclatèrent de rire. Saphir ne savait pas trop où elle en était. Voilà qu'elle annonçait à qui le voulait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même Arwen! Sans pouvoir se stopper, elle continua:

**"Un soir, je devais avoir treize ans, je me suis enfuie. Alors vous comprenez que revenir ici n'a pas été facile. J'ai vécu quelques années avec une meute de loups adorables avant qu'ils se fassent dévorer par les trolls. Depuis tout ce temps, je préparais ma vengeance! Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Je pense que je vais retourner dans la forêt, et vivre ma vie, tranquillement...**

**-Quel âge avez vous?** demanda Fili.

**-27 ans.**

**-Vous êtes jeune** rétorqua le nain, **vous devriez plutôt partir à l'aventure!**

**-C'est ce que vous faites?"**

Les deux nains regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne n'entendrait et chuchotèrent:

**"Nous allons reconquérir Erebor, le Pic Solitaire!**

**-Et nous allons nous débarrasser du dragon qui a volé nos richesses!"**

Saphir avait déjà entendu parler de Smaug, le redoutable dragon qui avait pillé Erebor. Elle savait aussi les risques que cela encourerait si ils le réveillaient.

**"Vous vous rendez compte que si vous pénétrez dans la Montagne, le dragon risque de se réveiller, vous imaginez, le nombre de vies sacrifiées pour cette quête? J'espère vraiment que vous savez dans quoi vous vous lançez..."**

Fili et Kili se regardèrent d'un air bizarre et acquiessèrent.

L'heure du repas de midi sonna. Saphir qui n'avait pas encore mangé depuis la veille au soir mangea de tout de bon appétit.

Il fut décidé que les nains resteraient quelques jours de plus. Apparement Gandalf avait réussi à convaincre Thorin. Saphir décida de s'attarder, elle aussi. Au moins jusqu'au départ des nains.

L'après-midi, les nains décidèrent de rester en communauté, se lançant dans un tournoi d'épée dans les jardins. La jeune fille préféra se balader dans Imladriss. Elle arrivait près de là où était exposée l'épée de Narsil quand elle remarqua Bilbon, regardant attentivement la peinture représentant Isildur, tuant Sauron avec l'épée brisée.

**"Alors que tout espoir avait disparu, Isildur, le fils du Roi, s'empara de l'épée de son père. Et Sauron, l'ennemi des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, fut vaincu."**

Le hobbit se retourna vivement pour voir qui avait parlé. Saphir s'approcha de lui.

**"Ou savez-vous tout cela?** lui demanda-t-il.

**-J'ai passé mon enfance ici, parmi les elfes.**

**-Alors vous voulez dire que, le Seigneur Elrond...**

**-Non, ce n'est pas mon père ni aucun des elfes vivant ici. Mon père était un..."**

Saphir se souvint de la mise en garde de Gandalf. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avouer que son père était un elfe, pas même au hobbit.

**"Un... hobbit, et ma mère aussi, d'ailleurs."**

Bilbon regarda ses pieds sceptique.

**"Pourquoi avez vous des pieds d'Homme, si je puis me permettre?**

**-Et bien, je... viens d'une famille de hobbit différente.**

**-Vous êtes une Pâle, n'est-ce pas? Ce sont les plus hardis des hobbits. D'ailleurs, pour ma part, j'ai du sang Touque du côté de ma mère, et on dit qu'ils descendent d'une lignée de Pâles..."**

Le hobbit paraissait très emballé à l'idée de lui raconter son arbre généalogique, Saphir l'écouta donc d'une oreille distraite, mais si ça pouvait éviter des questions, tant mieux. Au bout d'une heure et demi, Saphir qui commençait à perdre patience, se dit que si il n'arrêtait pas très vite, elle l'assommerait avec n'importe quel objet passant à sa portée. Soudain, il changea de sujet, et lui parla de chez lui. La jeune femme écouta sans conviction. Les mots Comté, Cul-de-Sac, nourriture et fauteuil revenaient souvent dans la discution.

Soudain n'y tenant plus elle dit:

**"C'est quoi, Cul-de-Sac?**

**-C'est le nom de mon smial, dans la Comté.**

**-Un smial? La Comté?**

**-Les smials sont des trous de hobbits, mais pas n'importe quel trous, non, nos smials sont confortables, un vrai foyer! Et la Comté, c'est un endroit où il fait bon vivre, Aucune aventure d'aucunes sorte...**

**-Ah, et qu'est-ce qui vous à fait quitter votre... trou si l'aventure vous déplait tant?"**

Le hobbit sembla réfléchir.

"**Et bien... C'est sans doute mon côté Touque, qui a ressurgit..."**

_Et c'est reparti! _Saphir leva les yeux aux ciel, tandis que le hobbit énumérait tous ses cousins du troisième degrès du côté de sa mère. Elle aimait bien Bilbon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bavard quand il s'y mettait!

Heureusement, voila le Seigneur Elrond qui arrivait.

**"Vous n'êtes pas avec vos compagnons?** demanda-t-il à l'égard de Bilbon.

**-Je ne leur manquerait pas... La plupart d'entre-eux pensent que je ne devrait pas être du voyage."**

_Il ne le semble pas en être persuadé non plus_... se dit Saphir.

**"Ah oui? On dit pourtant que les hobbits sont très résistants.**

**-Vraiment?**

**-On dit aussi que le confort de leur foyer peut vite leur manquer."**

Bilbon sembla un peu vexé. Pour sûr, Elrond l'avait entendu parler à Saphir, tout à l'heure!

**"Et on dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas demander conseil aux elfes, car ils répondent à la fois oui et non.** répliqua-t-il.

**-Restez ici tant qu'il vous plaira si tel est votre souhait." dit l'elfe pour seule réponse, Saphir, pouvons nous nous entretenir quelques instants?"**

La jeune femme acquiessa et le hobbit s'éclipsa.

**"J'ai appris par Gandalf que tu avais vécu avec des loups autrefois.**

**-Ne faites pas mine de l'ignorer! Comment pouviez-vous savoir que je me trouvais à la Trouée des Trolls?"**

Elrond prit un air coupable et avoua:

"**Le soir où tu es partie, j'ai demandé à un de nos guerriers de te suivre et de me faire un rapport de ta situation. Mais je ne savais pas où tu avais l'intention de t'établir."**

Estomacquée, Saphir ouvrit de grands yeux.

**"Vous avez fait... Quoi?!**

**-Ah? Tiens, c'est l'heure du souper... Si nous allions rejoindre les autres?"**

Elrond tourna les talons, plantant là la pauvre Saphir. Elle qui croyait avoir été si discrète! Elle avait été démasquée dès le premier jour? Avec humeur elle emboita le pas de son tuteur.

* * *

Pauvre Saphir! Entre Bibon et Elrond, elle n'est pas aidée! ;) A très vite!


	8. Chapter 7: Hésitations et révélations

Saphir va faire une découverte des plus extraordinaires... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Hésitations et révélations**

Le lendemain matin, Saphir était décidée à poursuivre son entraînement, quand elle se stoppa net. Le hobbit était tout près, dans un bosquet à contempler la nature, et elle n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience de la veille. Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, et frappa Thorin de plein fouet.

**"Oh! Excusez-moi!**

**-Ce n'est rien"** répondit le nain d'une voix grave.

Il avait l'air plus doux que la veille, sans toute de meilleure humeur. Il esquissa un sourire:

**"Fili et Kili m'ont tout expliqué en de meilleurs détails ce que vous aviez commençé à m'évoquer l'autre soir. Ainsi la compagnie des elfes vous ennuie?"**

Décidément elle ne pouvait faire confiance à ces deux vauriens!

**"Apparement, vous vous apprêtez à reconquérir un royaume..."** osa-t-elle.

Le nain fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme lui sourit:

**"J'espère que vous lui botterez les fesses à ce dragon!"** fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La remarque arracha un petit rire à Thorin, le nain la salua et continua son chemin, en solitaire. Il passa devant Bilbon qui jetta un regard en sa direction avant de remarquer Saphir.

_Grillée! _souffla-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle en lui faisant coucou.

**"Saphir! Belle journée, non?**

**-Ah, tiens, monsieur Sacquet! Quelle bonne surprise!"**

La jeune fille se força à sourire. Le hobbit qui n'était pas dupe la fixa.

**"Je suis désolé pour hier. Je sais que je vous ai ennuyé avec mes histoires, mais vous comprenez, mon chez-moi me manque beaucoup.**

**-J'avais cru comprendre, oui."**

_Et moi je m'excuse de ne vous avoir pas franchement écouté... _songea-t-elle.

Il fit une pause pour regarder autour de lui et continua.

**"En tout cas cet endroit est magnifique. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir grandi ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous à pousser à vivre en pleine forêt?**

**-Sans doute le goût de l'aventure, on va dire que cet endroit était trop tranquille pour moi... J'avais besoin de bouger, de voir le monde. Mais je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais quitté la forêt. Alors je pense que lorsque je partirais d'Imladriss, je vais voyager.**

**-Mais pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec nous?**

**-Je ne pense pas que les nains accepteraient...**

**-Et si c'était le cas? Je suis sur que vous feriez une bien meilleure cambrioleuse que moi.**

**-Cambrioleuse?**

**-C'est pourquoi je suis là. Je suis... le cambrioleur.**

**-Ah oui, pour reprendre Erebor et ses joyaux...**

**-Vous savez? dit le hobbit en hochant la tête, En parlant de joyaux, si je ne veux pas paraître indiscret mais... Votre prénom, d'où vient-il?"**

Saphir avait du mal à se confier et à parler de son passé quand il s'agissait de ses parents.

**"Je... C'est ma mère qui l'a choisi, à cause de mes yeux.**

**-Oh, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très bleus... Quelque chose ne va pas?"**

La jeune femme lâcha son arc et se laissa tomber sur le banc en marbre qui se trouvait juste à côté. Le hobbit s'assis à ses côtés et la regarda, un trait soucieux barrant son front.

**"Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que j'ai perdu mes parents très jeune, et ça me fait mal d'y penser.**

**-Je suis désolé... C'est pour ça que le Seigneur Elrond vous a recueilli?"**

Saphir hocha la tête. Bilbon décida qu'il était temps de lui changer les idées:

**"Et si vous me faisiez visiter Fondcombe? Qu'en dites vous?**

**-Très bonne idée!"**

Elle se leva précipitament. L'entraînement pourrait attendre.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, sans évoquer la Comté ou le passé de Saphir, discutant seulement des merveilles d'Imladriss. Saphir découvrit que Bilbon pouvait être quelqu'un d'agréable et d'extêmement courtois avec qui on pouvait discuter de tout et de rien. Il était clair qu'il aurait apprécié la vie avec les elfes. Elle passa un agréble moment en sa compagnie, visitant chaques recoins de Fondcombe.

Le reste de la journée fut plus mouvementée, lorsque les nains lui proposèrent de se joindre à eux. Ils firent des duels à l'épée, à la hache, des concours de tir à l'arc. Saphir s'amusait beaucoup. Elle appréciait la compagnie des nains, exubérants et tapageurs autant que celle du hobbit, plus réservé. _Sauf quand il s'agit de son arbre généalogique... _pensa-t-elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils allaient lui manquer. Ces quelques jours en leur compagnie lui avait montré qu'à plusieurs, on est plus fort. Elle repensa à la proposition du hobbit. Si elle les accompagnait, elle n'aurait plus peur, ne serait plus jamais seule! Elle aurait des amis... Ils n'étaient pas comme les elfes et se fichaient bien des bonnes manières.

Mais avait-elle perdu l'esprit? Elle avait délibérément choisi la solitude! Et ils ne voudraient certainement plus d'elle dès qu'ils sauraient qui était son père... Elle avait besoin de parler à Gandalf. Elle prétexta avoir une envie pressante et courrut à travers Fondcombe à la recherche du magicien. Il était affairé à la bibliothèque.

**"Mithrandir! J'ai besoin de vous parler!**

**-Et bien, chère enfant installez-vous."**

Il désigna une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit, agitée.

**"Je vous écoute"** dit le magicien en prenant place sur une autre chaise.

Au même moment Saphir se releva d'un bond.

**"Et bien... Voilà. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir ce que je voulais.**

**-Mais encore?**

**-Le Seigneur Elrond vous à sans doute expliqué les raisons qui m'on poussé à quitté Fondcombe. Je voulais voir le monde, pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que le temps passe comme beaucoup font ici! Mais je me rend compte que je me suis juste exilée, et c'est encore pire! J'en ai assez d'être seule Mithrandir, j'ai besoin de voir des gens, voyager!**

**-Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche?"** dit Gandalf.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, découragée. En effet, qu'est-ce-qui l'en empêchait? Le magicien la laissa là, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Elle resta maussade tout le long du repas. Après un bon bain, elle décida de faire une balade nocturne pour se changer les idées.

Elle déambula sans but précis, se remémorant juste son enfance parmis les elfes. En ce moment, elle leur ressemblait plus que tout avec sa chemise de nuit flottant au vent et ses longs cheveux couleur ébène cascadant dans son dos.

Ses pas la menèrent dans une grande salle dallée de marbre. Les colonades se rejoignaient, formant une voute. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une table en pierre, soutenant une coupole d'argent. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau pure qu'elle contenait. Saphir s'approcha fascinée.

**"Enfin vous venez à moi, jeune guérisseuse..."**

Saphir se retourna en sursaut et se trouva nez-à-nez avec la plus belle femme elfe au monde : Galadriel, la Dame de la Lorien. Saphir stupéfaite, fit une révérence et Galadriel lui sourit.

**"Bonsoir, ô Dame ! Je ne crois pas avoir bien compris vos paroles... Je ne suis pas guérisseuse, je me nomme Saphir."**

La Dame lui fit signe de s'approcher et dit :

**"Je sais qui vous êtes, mais également ce que vous êtes...**

**-En êtes vous si sûre? demanda Saphir mal à l'aise.**

**-Que savez-vous exactement de vos parents, Saphir?**

**-Seulement que ma mère était une hobbite mon père un elfe, et qu'ils ont été tués par des orcs, mais...**

**-En effet, cela est vrai, mais vos parents n'étaient pas un simple elfe et une simple hobbite. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de connaître la vérité à leur sujet, ainsi vous accepterez qui vous êtes et vous n'aurez plus peur de vous cacher...**

**-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?** demanda la jeune fille sur le qui-vive.

**-Regardez donc par vous même..."**

Galdriel invita Saphir à se pencher au dessus de l'eau. La masse liquide se troubla soudain, laissant place à un tout autre décor. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Quand ce fut terminé, Saphir s'arracha à sa vision, deux sillons salés coulant le long de ses joues.

**"Vous saviez! Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais... vous saviez pour mon don!"**

Elle se tourna, la Dame de la Lorien avait disparu. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait ébranlée. Son père n'était en effet pas qu'un simple elfe, et sa mère une simple hobbite! A présent, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu et à très bientôt! :P


	9. Chapter 8: L'aventure commence

La Compagnie et Saphir partent enfin de Fondcombe! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 8: L'aventure commence**

Cela faisait trois heures que Saroumane le Blanc sermonnait Gandalf, il ne voulait pas croire en la menace que représentaient le Dragon et le Nécromancien. Il était en train de tervigerser sur l'inutilité de la quête des nains quand Lindir arriva d'un air soucieux:

**"Seigneur Elrond! Les nains sont partis, à l'instant! Et Saphir s'en est allée avec eux!"**

En effet, après avoir vu ce que lui avait montré Galadriel, Saphir était à présent sûre et certaine qu'accompagner les nains étaient la meilleure solution, c'était son destin!

Elle était directement allée au campement des nains qui se préparaient au départ et leur avait annnoncé de but en blanc :

**"Pourrais-je vous accompagner pour une partie du chemin? J'ai des choses à faire et il se trouve que nous suivons la même route."**

Thorin, sceptique demanda:

**"Et que comptez-vous faire?**

**-Règler une vieille affaire de famille..."**

Saphir avait décidé de rester évasive à propos de son entreprise. Le nain accepta, après tout, elle semblait déjà au courant de leur quête et n'était pas contraignante.

**"Soyez prête à partir à l'aube!"** dit-il sous les exclamations enjouées des nains.

Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, Fili lui glissa:

**"Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit qu'un peu d'aventure vous ferais du bien!"**

Saphir se leva à l'heure prévue rassembla aussitôt ses affaires, une toilette rapide et elle était sur pied! Elle avait revêtu sa tunique crème qui avait été lavée, et ses bottes fétiches ainsi que son manteau en peau de loup. Pour une fois, elle s'était attaché les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval. Avant de partir, elle se ravisa et griffona une lettre à l'intention d'Elrond, expliquant ainsi son départ précipité. Les nains finissaient de se préparer quand elle arriva.

Ils se mirent rapidement en marche. La jeune femme n'avait à présent qu'un idée en tête: aller dans la forêt de Mirkwood rencontrer les derniers membres de sa famille.

**"Vous allez les suivre?**

**-Oui**

**-Vous avez raison d'aider Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Mais je crains que cette quête n'ait mis en mouvement des forces que nous ne comprenons pas encore. L'énigme de la lame de Morgul doit être résolue. Quelque chose avance dans l'ombre en silence, à l'abri des regards, cette chose ne se montre pas. Pas encore, mais elle gagne chaque jour en puissance. Vous devez être prudent..."**

Gandalf se détourna de la Dame de la Lorien, et fit quelques pas.

**"Mithrandir! Pourquoi le semi-homme?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Saroumane pense que seul un grand pouvoir peut tenir le mal en échec, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai découvert. Je crois que ce sont les petites choses, les gestes quotidiens des gens ordinaires qui nous préservent du mal... De simples actes de bonté et d'amour. Pourquoi Bilbon Sacquet? Peut-être est-ce parce-que j'ai peur et qu'il me donne du courage..."**

Galadriel prit les mains de Gandalf dans les siennes et dit:

**"N'ayez pas peur, Mithrandir. Vous n'êtes pas seul...**

Elle lui dit quelque paroles en elfique et lâcha les mains du magicien, les yeux clos.

**"Mithrandir... Prenez soin de la jeune Saphir, elle est porteuse d'un don encore méconnu de tous et son passé la rappelera tôt ou tard. Je vous en prie, protégez la..."**

Quand Gandalf ouvrit les yeux, Galadriel avait disparu.

Alors qu'ils quittaient Imladriss, Saphir remarqua l'expression atristée de Bilbon qui regardait la Dernière Maison Simple d'un air nostalgique.

**"Monsieur Sacquet! Je vous conseille de ne pas trainer!"** dit Thorin, d'une voix forte.

_Le pauvre, il avait l'air de se plaire en compagnie des elfes... _se dit Saphir compatissante.

Elle lui reprirent leur route en silence. Ou presque. Fili et Kili étaient en train de débattre sur la meilleure façon de tuer un orc.

**"Saphir! D'après vous il vaut mieux une flèche en plein coeur ou un coup de poignard?**

**-Tant qu'il y passe je pense que c'est bon..."** répondit-elle sombrement.

Les deux frères la regardèrent étonnés. Elle avait l'air de si mauvaise humeur, soudain! Elle s'éloigna en soupirant, si ils savaient! Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu la veille dans la coupole de Galadriel. Ces monstres avait tués ses parents, les avaient égorgés sans pitié. Elle haïssait ces immondes créatures plus encore que les trolls!

Le soir venu, ils établirent leur camp en bordure de la forêt. Alors qu'ils commençaient à préparer le repas, Bofur appela:

**"Savez-vous cuisiner, mademoiselle Saphir?"**

La jeune fille secoua la tête négativement.

**"Je suis une bien piètre cuisinière, je sais seulement rôtir le gibier que je chasse, et ce n'est pas fameux! Par contre, je sais reconnaître les champignons et les fruits des bois comestibles."**

Elle s'approcha d'un buisson et cueillit quelques baies.

**"Des myrtilles sauvages!"**

Avec Ori, ils en ramassèrent assez pour le dessert, ce qui permit à Saphir de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. C'était un être timide et sensible et c'était le plus discret des nains. Après avoir entendu Fili et Kili se chamailler toute la journée, elle était bien contente de passer du temps avec quelqu'un de plus calme, même si ce quelqu'un en question se battait avec un lançe-pierre.

Le jeune nain lui raconta que son père serait fier d'eux si lui et ses frères réussissaient à reconquérir Erebor. Il pourrait enfin faire ses preuves! Chez lui il était d'avantage pris pour un rêveur qu'un mineur...

_Cette quête leur tient tant à coeur! J'espère qu'elle sera couronnée de succès. Mais si jamais ils réveillaient le dragon..._

Saphir frissonna. Elle repoussa les sombres pensées qui envahissaient son coeur et alla rejoindre les autres.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Si jamais des orcs étaient dans le coin, vu le boucan qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient cuits! Pensa la jeune femme. Elle se laissa tout de même aller au rire et passa une agréable soirée. La compagnie des nains était rassurante. Elle lui rappelait parfois l'ambiance au sein de la meute, ses jeunes "frères" loups qui batifollaient à longueur de journée. Et Thorin lui faisait étrangement penser au chef de la meute, l'alpha solitaire au coeur de pierre...

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la Compagnie était profondément endormie, la jeune fille encore éveillée contemplait les étoiles du haut de la branche d'arbre où elle s'était installée. Certains peuvent ne pas trouver ça confortable, mais elle adorait dormir de cette façon. Cela lui permettait d'être bien protégée et de voir sans être vue...

Du haut de son perchoir, elle se surprit à dévisager chacun de ses compagnons de route. Thorin montait la garde, le front fixé vers les étoiles, Fili et Kili étaient côte à côte, comme à leur habitude, profondément endormis. Le lien qui unissait ces deux là était indéniable. Bombur ronflait avec enthousiasme en aspirant des papillons de nuit dans ses narines puis les recrachant à chaque expiration. Bilbon se retournait dans sa couverture en reniflant. Les autres étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour du feu de camp. Oui, elle les aimait bien. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement, le sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu! A bientôt!


	10. Chapter 9: Le calme avant la tempête

Voici le chapitre 9! Bonne lecture!:)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Le calme avant la tempête**

Les jours passaient en Terre Sauvage et Saphir, Bilbon et les nains apprenaient peu à peu à se connaître. Saphir avait enfin réussi à obtenir la confiance des nains. Ils lui racontaient leur vies de mineurs, et leurs salles remplies de trésors. La jeune fille pensait qu'elle se sentirait opressée de vivre sous des kilomètres de roches, encerclée par l'or. Elle avait besoin d'air libre pour respirer. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre les nains...

_Et si ils savaient qui je suis vraiment, ils ne comprendraient pas non plus. _Se disait-elle alors tristement.

Elle s'était fermement résolue à ne rien leur dire. Aux yeux des nains elle était mi-hobbite mi-humaine et en aucun cas ils ne devaient savoir que du sang elfique coulait dans ses veines, sinon, elle serait fichue. Quant à sa quête, elle avait prétendu se rendre aux alentours de Dale et pas dans la forêt de Mirkwood même. Elle leur avait également caché le don de guérison transmis pas sa mère, si l'un deux venait à être blessé elle se verrait dans l'obligation de le révéler, mais pour le moment, elle allait faire comme d'habitude, comme si il n'existait pas.

Cette nuit là elle songea au jour ou elle avait découvert les massacre des loups deux ans auparavent, elle se rappela de Zeck, le jeune alpha au pelage sable, le dernier survivant, éventré, en train d'agoniser dans son sang. Elle se remémora son échec, ce qui l'avait définitivement poussé à renier son prétendu don. Il ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité ce jour là. Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver, ses blessures étaient trop profondes. _A quoi ça sert de guérir les gens si on ne peut pas les empêcher de mourrir?_

Au matin, elle se leva très tôt, comme à son habitude. Tout le camp était profondément endormi, même Fili et Kili qui montaient la garde, s'étaient assoupi.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai, quels bougres!_

Saphir sauta de la branche d'arbre où elle dormait quelques instants plus tôt et s'éloigna du camp. Elle alla à la rivière près de laquelle ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit. L'endroit était calme, plongé dans une torpeur matinale, quelques arbres cachaient l'eau aux intrus. _Parfait! _pensa la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha de l'eau claire et y trempa la main. L'eau était glacée, mais Saphir était habituée à se baigner dans les rivières et les torrents. Elle posa ses armes, retira ses vêtements et plongea. Le contact avec le liquide glaçé la revigora. La jeune femme soupira d'aise. Enfin elle pouvait se laver! Ca faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis et elle n'avait encore pas eu un moment d'intimité. La crasse et la transpiration ne génait pas les nains mais ce n'était pas son cas! Elle fit quelques brasses et se frotta le corps avec la paume de sa main pendant de longues minutes avant de revenir sur la berge. Là, elle passa ses doigts en forme de peigne dans ses cheveux pour les démêler tout en chantant. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'a être sêche et se rhabilla. Quand elle retourna au campement, ce fut Thorin, l'air furieux qui l'accueillit.

**"Ou étiez-vous? J'ai cru que vous vous étiez fait attaquer par des orcs!"**

La jeune femme le dévisagea d'un air narquois.

**"Oh! Vous vous inquétiez pour moi? Pas de panique, je ne part jamais sans mes armes et si un orc avait été dans les parages, je l'aurait tué d'un coup de flèche, je déteste qu'on me dérange pendant mon bain. Oui, je suis partie me laver à la rivière, dit-elle devant l'air hagard que les nains affichaient, Et vous devriez en faire autant, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais depuis notre départ de Fondcombe aucun d'entre-vous n'a eu l'idée de se débarrasser de cette odeur de puanteur qui nous suit à longueur de journée!"**

Frappé pas ces paroles, Thorin ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussi sec. Puis, se tournant vers ses hommes il tonna:

**"Vous avez entendu? Allez vous laver, nous avons une dame dans nos rangs et il est vrai que votre odeur est insuportable!"**

Tandis que les nains s'éxécutaient maladroitement, Saphir pouffa de rire et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Bilbon qui comptait aller se laver après les autres.

**"Je suis très pudique** confia-t-il à la jeune fille.

**-J'avais cru comprendre...** dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

**-En tout cas, vous avez un don pour ce qui est de détourner l'attention!"**

Les deux amis se mirent à rient en silence sous le regard acéré de Thorin.

**"Monsieur Sacquet! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de préparer le petit-déjeuner!** dit le nain.

**-Attendez, je vais vous aider!"**

Saphir se leva prestement et commença à disposer les quinzes bols. Elle sentit en elle quelque chose d'étrange en faisant ce geste et l'espace d'un instant elle s'imagina mère de famille, à tenir une maison, s'occuper de ses enfant en attendant le retour de son mari...

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête, effarée.

**"Quelque chose ne va pas?** demanda Bilbon, qui faisait griller une sorte de bacon.

**-Non, rien, rien du tout..."**

La question lui échappa sans qu'elle puisse la retenir.

**"Monsieur Bilbon, monsieur Thorin? Avez-vous des enfants?"**

Les deux hommes la regardèrent intriguée. Bilbon fut le premier à répondre.

**"Hélas, non, je n'ai même pas d'épouse, à vrai dire...**

**-Le seul homme marié et père de famille ici, c'est Gloïn** répondit tout simplement Thorin en alimentant le feu de camp de quelques branches d'arbres.

A ce moment là, les nains arrivèrent. Le petit déjeuner préparé par le hobbit était délicieux et Saphir se régala. Bilbon avait un vrai don pour la cuisine.

**"C'est délicieux, Monsieur Sacquet! Ou avez-vous appris à cuisiner comme ça?**

**-C'est ma mère. Quand j'étais enfant, je passais beaucoup de temps à la regarder faire, et elle m'apprenait les spécialités qu'elle connaissait.**

**-Bombur est un vrai spécialiste en matière de soupe!"** glissa Bofur avec un clin d'oeil.

Après le repas, ils se remirent en marche. La jeune femme était au comble de la joie quand ils quittèrent les monts boisés pour laisser place à de vastes collines verdoyantes.

Le paysage était magnifique. Des torents, des cascades, des fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes à perte de vue. Saphir avait toujours aimé la nature, et celle qui s'offrait à elle s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle s'imprégnait de ce panorama et s'enivrait de son parfum sans se lasser. Même l'absence d'arbres ne semblait pas la géner.

_Ca vaut le coup de dormir par terre, si c'est pour voir des choses aussi belles! _se disait-elle, entousiaste.

Mais la bonne humeur générale n'était pas faite pour durer. Les semaines passaient et avec elles le temps et le paysage se dégradait... Les plaines laissèrent place à des monts rocheux. La jeune fille trouva ça tout de suite moins charmant. Mais surtout elle avait peur que Bilbon se coupe les pieds avec les rochers piquants et pointus. Comment pouvait-il marcher pieds nus? De plus, ils se trouvaient dans une zone orageuse, et la pluie rendait le sol rocheux glissant.

Mais ils devaient faire face à un autre problème, beaucoup plus grave cette fois. Ici, rien ne poussait, en conséquent, le gibier manquait. D'après les prévisions de Bofur, ils avaient assez de vivres pour tenir quelques semaines si il se restreignaient au stricte minimum. Le hobbit couinait de désespoir à la vue de sa portion quotidienne, il en était de même pour Fili et Kili.

Heureusement pour elle, Saphir n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup s'alimenter pour survivre et mangeait sa part sans rechigner. Au moins, même si cela ne valait pas la cuisine elfique, ce qu'on lui servait avait du goût contrairement à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de se préparer. Elle se fit jurer d'apprendre un jour les rudiments de la cuisine.

Après un mois de marche dans les Terres Sauvages, ils finirent par gagner les montagnes. Un jour la pluie battait et la compagnie de Thorin marchait depuis des heures sur un petit chemin tortueux dans le col de la montagne, sur un mur de pierre, dans la pluie et l'orage. Saphir commençait à desespérer de la monotonie du voyage quand un énorme rocher vola dans leur direction.

**"Attention!"** hurla Dwalin.

La roche vint se fracasser un peu plus haut. Des énormes éclats de pierre roulèrent et Saphir se colla à la paroi du mur, aussitôt immité par les autres.

**"Ce n'est pas un orage, c'est un duel de rage! Regardez!"** cria Balin.

En effet, deux rochers humanoïdes gigantesques s'affrontaient et se lançaient des morceaux de roche.

**"Oh mince, alors! Les légendes disaient vrai: des géants! Des géants de pierre!"** dit Bofur.

Le passage où étaient la Compagnie commença à s'effriter et ils furent séparés en deux groupes sur ce qui était en réalité les genoux d'un troisième géant, en train de se lever. Saphir vit l'expression déchirée de Fili et Kili, séparés par la crevasse qui se formait. Les deux frères ne se quittaient jamais. Elle tapota l'épaule du blond d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

Un des géants donna un violent coup de tête dans celle de son adversaire, le faisant retomber. Son genou vint heurter un pan de la montagne, ainsi le groupe où se trouvait Thorin put enfin regagner un endroit plus sûr. Mais les autres étaient toujours hors de portée.

La tête du géant fut soudain arrachée par un coup de pierre et la deuxième jambe se fracassa dans la montagne dans un ébouli de roche.

**"Nooon! Nooon!"** hurla Thorin qui pensait ses amis morts, écrasés par la roche.

Heureusement, ils étaient encore vivant, un peu secoués, mais bien vivant.

Seul Bilbon et Saphir, accrochés l'un à l'autre étaient en mauvaise posture. Ils avaient trébuché et étaient tombés dans le vide, le hobbit aggripait fermement la roche de ses mains, et la jeune femme, pendue à ses jambes se balançait, tentant déséspérément d'atteindre le mur.

* * *

Si ce chapitre vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! ;)


	11. Chapter 10: Chute et désespoir

Et en avant pour le dixième chapitre!:D Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Chute et désespoir**

Saphir horrifiée s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux jambes de Bilbon. Elle ne pouvait pas mourrir comme ça, c'était impossible! Elle s'exorta à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Ses pieds habiles rencontrèrent soudain la surface rocheuse et elle se jetta en avant, lâchant le hobbit et se retrouva plaqué contre la montagne, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle dérapa d'un mètre avant de trouver une prise solide. Tout doucement, elle commença à remonter tandis que les nains essayaient d'attraper le pauvre Bilbon, mais il glissait sans cesse et tomba encore plus bas. Thorin sauta alors et le saisit. Il le remonta mais manqua de chuter. Saphir le rattrapa, et avec l'aide des autres, ils retournèrent enfin en sureté.

**"Vous allez bien?"** demanda Balin à la jeune fille.

Saphir s'épousseta et regarda dans son carquois.

**"Rien de brisé, à part quelques flèches, et j'en ai perdu plusieurs.** bougonna-t-elle.

**-Moi j'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur...** dit Dwalin.

**-Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de chez lui!"** cracha Thorin en jettant un regard glacial vers Bilbon et Saphir.

**"Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmis nous..."**

Saphir fronça les sourcils et aida le hobbit à se relever.

Il ne manquait pas de toupet, le nain! C'était à cause de lui que monsieur Sacquet était là, et il n'était encore pas content? Mais il avait raison sur un point: le hobbit propet et courtois n'avait rien à faire avec une bande de nain voulant reconquérir un royaume contre un redoutable dragon...

A quelques mètres d'eux, ils trouvèrent une grotte où ils pourraient passer la nuit.

**"L'endroit à l'air sûr dit Thorin à l'attention de Dwalin, Va regarder au fond, il est rare que ces grottes soient inoccupées."**

Le nain à la carrure imposante fit le tour de la grotte et lança:

**"Il n'y a rien ici!**

**-Très bien! On va se faire un bon feu!** dit joyeusement Gloïn en jettant à terre des morceaux de bois.

**-Non, pas de feu, pas dans cette grotte. Tâchez de dormir, nous partons à l'aube!**

**-Nous devions attendre dans les montagnes que Gandalf nous rejoigne. C'était le plan!** dit Balin.

**-Le plan a changé! Bofur! Premier tour de garde."**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Bilbon s'éveilla. Il regarda autour de lui et rangea furtivement ses affaires, puis il commenca à s'en aller d'un pas discret.

**"Ou est-ce que vous allez comme ça?** demanda Bofur.

**-Je retourne à Fondcombe!**

**-Non non non! Vous ne pouvez pas rebrousser chemin! Vous faites parti de la Compagnie, vous êtes l'un des notres!**

**-Ah bon, c'est nouveau... Thorin à dit que je n'aurai pas du venir et c'est vrai! Je ne suis pas un Touque, je suis un Sacquet, je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginait. J'aurai du rester chez moi...**

**-Votre village vous manque? Je sais que c'est dur...**

**-Non, vous ne savez pas, aucun de vous ne comprend, vous êtes des nains! Vous ne connaissez que cette vie! Vous sillonnez les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part vous n'avez pas de chez-vous!..."**

Il se stoppa net, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire:

**"Oh excusez moi, je...**

**-Non c'est vrai... Nous n'avons pas de chez nous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Bilbon, du fond du coeur."**

Le nain sourit et tapota l'épaule de son compagnon. Bibon regarda d'un air de regret vers là où dormait Saphir. Il aurait aimé apprendre à la connaître d'avantage... Et il se détourna.

**"C'est quoi?"** dit soudain Bofur.

La lame de Bilbon était bleue!

Saphir fut réveillée par une lueur bleue. C'était sa dague, qui sintillait. Son coeur rata un battement. Des orcs! Décidément ces nains portaient la poisse! Elle se releva d'un bond, tous les sens en alerte. Le sol sabloneux commença à se dérober sous la Compagnie, encore endormie.

**"Debout! Debout!"** ordonna Thorin.

Mais c'était trop tard! Tous tombèrent avec fracas dans le gouffre que formait à présent le parterre. Il glissèrent au sein de la roche, se heurtant aux parois de pierre. Le trou semblait sans fin. Quand enfin ils quittèrent le boyau, ils atterrirent dans une sorte de cage sans toit. Là une surprise pire encore les attendait... Des gobelins! Saphir n'eut pas le temps de les compter mais ils étaient au moins une bonne trentaine si ce n'est plus!

La lutte fut vaine: ils se jettèrent sur eux avec férocité et attrapèrent les nains. Saphir fit signe à Bilbon de se baisser et ils passèrent inaperçus. Les gobelins s'éloignèrent,emportant les pauvres guerriers et les deux autre restés seuls, les regardèrent horrifiés. Qu'allaient-ils faire? Saphir fit signe au hobbit de la suivre.

**"Etes-vous blessé?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Non, je ne pense pas...**

**-Moi oui, la paroi de la roche m'a déchiré le flanc!"**

Elle se retourna et souleva sa tunique. Su le côté droit, elle était toute éraflée et des gouttes de sang perlaient. Si elle ne se soignait pas maintenant, sa plaie pourrait s'infecter et ça serait un véritable handicap dans la lutte avec les gobelins qui allait inévitablement s'ensuivre. Elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur sa blessure. Elle sentit comme une douce chaleur envahir sa plaie, tandis que ses doigts picotaient. Puis la vive douleur qu'elle ressentait disparut et il n'y eut plus rien.

**"Comment faites vous cela?** dit le hobbit intrigué.

**-Je n'en sais rien, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours fait de la sorte pour me guérir. C'est un don qui me vient de ma mère, mais je préfère éviter de l'utiliser en général...**

**-Pourquoi? Ce don est une bénédiction, au contraire!**

**-J'ai mes raisons!"** coupa la jeune fille un peu sèchement.

Bilbon recula, étonné du ton froid de Saphir.

**"Oh, excusez-moi. S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous...**

**-Garder le silence?** dit Bilbon en hochant la tête,** Je comprends... Je vous le promet, je ne dirait rien à personne."**

La jeune femme lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant et dit:

**"Bon, maintenant, il s'agit de retrouver les autres!"**

Ils commençèrent à suivre le chemin qu'il les avaient vu prendre, dague à la main.

Soudain, un gobelin chevelu bondit vers eux. Il se lécha les lèvres d'un air malsain. Saphir se placa devant Bilbon au moment où la bête attaquait. Elle esquiva chacun de ses coups mais n'arrivait tout de même pas à l'atteindre. Le gobelin attaquait sans relâche, ne lui laissant aucun répit, tandis que leurs lames s'entrechoquaient. C'était un adversaire coriace! Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la jeune fille, il sauta sur Bilbon par derrière, et tenta de l'étrangler. Celui-ci de débattit et tout deux basculèrent dans le vide.

**"BILBON! NOOOON!"** hurla Saphir.

Elle regarda le trou, désespérée. Elle ne voyait absolument rien que les ténèbres qui avaient englouti son ami. Elle se laissa tomber à terre hébétée. Tout était allé si vite! Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé au semi-homme? C'est elle qui aurait du tomber, pas lui! Pourquoi les gens à qui elle tenait mourraient tous? Car c'était certain que Bilbon n'avait pas pu survivre à une telle chute. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, sans un bruit. Ca recommençait. On lui arrachait ceux qu'elle aimait, encore.

Alors soudain, une rage sourde, la même qu'elle avait ressentie quand les loups avaient été tués, la prit. Où ces saletés de gobelins avaient-ils emmmené les nains? Il fallait qu'elle les retrouve! Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sécha ses larmes et jetta un coup d'oeil une dernière fois en bas où était tombé Bilbon. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça au coeur du Royaume des Gobelins. S'ils voulaient tuer ses nouveaux amis, ils allaient être servi!

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu! A très vite! :)


	12. Chapter 11: Les accusations

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Les accusations**

Tandis que Saphir approchait, elle entendit chanter, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un chant, ça ressemblait d'avantage à un cri de cochon qu'on égorge:

_**"Vos os seront brisés,**_

_**Vos cous tordus,**_

_**Vous serez cramés, battus,**_

_**Et pour finir pendu,**_

_**Tous ici, vous mourrez, disparaitrez,**_

_**Dans les souterrains de la ville des gobelins !"**_

Un gobelin sortit soudain l'épée de Thorin de son fourreau et horrifié, il la jetta au loin en poussant un glapissement. Tous les autres s'écartèrent alors appeurés devant la lame. Le roi gobelin bondit d'un coup sur son trône et cria tandis que les gobelins fous de rage fouettaient les nains avec hargne:

**"Je connais cette épée! C'est le Fendoir à Gobelin! La lame qui a tranché des millier de têtes! Egorgez les! Frappez les! Tuez les!"**

Les gobelins se jettèrent sur eux avec férocité.

**"Tuez les tous! Coupez lui la tête!"** s'adressa le roi aux quelques gobelins qui avaient immobilisé Thorin.

C'est alors qu'un rire retentit.

**"Si vous sentez aussi mauvais que vous chantez faux, je comprends fort pourquoi cette pauvre épée en avait assez! Il faut la comprendre au fond, c'est tellement tentant de tuer des gobelins puants!"** cria Saphir d'un air espiègle.

Puis sans attendre, elle décocha une flèche dans la tête du gobelin s'apprêtant à égorger Thorin. La bête s'écroula dans un râle.

**"Attrapez la!"** hurla le roi gobelin.

En vain ... Une lumière blanche, aveuglante, puis une déflagration eurent raison des gobelins les plus proche, les envoyant voler à plusieurs mètres et la silhouette de Gandalf apparut, avançant dans l'ombre. Tous se relevèrent, sonnés.

**"Saisissez-vous de vos armes. Battez-vous. Battez-vous!"** cria le magicien.

Le coeur de Saphir, ne criant que vengeance à l'égard de Bilbon s'élança sans attendre. Elle se battit avec dextérité et trancha la tête de plusieurs gobelins. Thorin réussi à faire tomber le roi gobelin dans le vide, tandis que les nains récupéraient leurs armes et se débarassaient de leurs ennemis. Ils étaient de redoutables adversaires, songea Saphir.

**"Suivez-moi, vite!"** dit Gandalf.

Ils se mirent à courrir, serpentant entre les pontons des différents niveaux de la ville. Mais les gobelins arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux.

Ceux qui arrivaient au devant d'eux, Dwalin et les autres nains s'en chargeaient, puis c'était Gandalf et enfin, tout derrière, Saphir, Balin et Thorin tuaient les derniers. La Compagnie se battait redoutablement.

Soudain, le roi gobelin surgit à travers une passerelle, agitant son horrible menton plein de furoncles:

**"Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper..."**

Il abattit son sceptre sur Gandalf qui l'évita de justesse.

**"Que va-t-il faire, maintenant, le magicien?"**

Le magicien en question lui donna un coup de baton en pleine face et l'éventra d'un coup d'épée.

**"Ca suffira..."** coassa le gobelin.

Gandalf, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, lui donna un nouveau coup d'épée au visage et le monstre s'écroula sur le pont. Sous le choc, celui-ci se détacha et tomba, entraînant les nains, le magicien et la jeune femme avec lui. Ils glissèrent sur des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres, pour finalement atterrir tout au fond du ravin.

Saphir se dégagea rapidement, car le poids de ses camarades au dessus d'elle l'oppressait. Elle avait bien fait...

**"Ca aurait pu être pire !"** dit Bofur.

A ces mots, le cadavre du roi gobelin leur tomba dessus avec fracas.

**"Non mais tu plaisantes ou quoi?"** demanda Dwalin.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle épousseta sa veste et vit avec désarroi que la plupart de ses flèches étaient brisées. Elle avait beau avoir réaprovisionné son stock à Fondcombe, il ne lui en restait plus que huit. Kili se mit alors à hurler:

**"Gandalf!"**

Saphir vit ce qui l'horrifiait. Des dizaines de milliers de gobelins arrivaient droit sur eux! Elle se dépêcha d'aider les autres à se relever.

**"Il y en a beaucoup trop, on a aucune chance!** dit Dwalin.

**-Une seule chose nous sauvera: la lumière! Venez!** répondit Gandalf, **Allez debout!"**

Ils se mirent à courrir à en perdre haleine hors de la grotte. Gandalf faisait signe aux nains de se dépêcher, sans même voir Gollum, caché derrière un rocher. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas Bilbon non plus... Depuis qu'il avait enfilé cet étrange anneau, le hobbit était devenu comme invisible. Tous passèrent, et tout derrière eux, Saphir qui jettait des coups d'oeil de tout côtés.

**"Il a dû tomber par là!..."** se lamenta-t-elle.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Bilbon aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était là, tout près, mais c'était s'exposer au risque que Gollum lui saute à la gorge, alors il se tut.

Les compagnons dévalèrent la colline et arrivèrent dans la forêt. Gandalf commença à les compter.

**"Ca fait 14. Où est Bilbon? Où est notre hobbit?"**

Ca y est, Saphir allait devoir leur annoncer la nouvelle... Les nains regardèrent aux alentours.

**"Maudit soit le semi-homme! Il est perdu maintenant!**

**-Il est pas avec Nori?**

**-Ne m'accuse pas!** dit le nain.

**-Où l'avez vous vu pour la dernière fois?"** dit Gandalf.

Saphir ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Nori prit la parole :

**"Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduit à la Grande Salle.**

**-Que s'est-il passé au juste?**

**"Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé!** dit Thorin,** Maître Sacquet à sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte! Nous ne reverront pas notre hobbit. Il doit être loin!**

**-Comment osez-vous!** s'insurgea Saphir les poings sur les hanches, les yeux pleins de larmes, **Comment osez-vous dire ça Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne! Vous ne savez rien du tout! Il n'a pas déserté. Certes nous avons tout deux réussi à échapper aux gobelins, mais c'était par un pur hasard! Nous avions la ferme intention de venir vous secourir, tous les deux, cependant, un autre des leurs nous a soudainement pris d'attaque et à précipité Mr Bilbon dans le ravin!"**

Les autres ne sachant plus que dire bredouillèrent tristemment des excuses.

**"Nous sommes sincèrement désolé...**

**-Toutes mes condoléances...**

**-Je ne veux pas de vos excuses !** cria la jeune fille exédée en frappant de ses poings le torse du nain, **Et de toute façon, votre réaction ne n'étonne guère, Thorin! Vous n'êtes jamais content! Je vous conduit en sûreté, vous m'injuriez, Monsieur Bilbon manque à l'appel, vous le prenez pour un lâche! Pas étonnant qu'il a préfèré être chez lui, vous doutez de lui constament! Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'adapter? Vous le jugez sans même le laisser faire ses preuves! Mais de toute manière, vous êtes satisfait... Il n'est plus là, il n'y a plus de boulet enchaîné à vos pieds, à présent!"**

Le discours de la jeune femme les ébranla tous, même Gandalf. Comment ce petit bout de femme avait-elle pu rabrouer ainsi le Roi sous la Montagne?

**"Je suis sincèrement désolé d'apprendre la mort de Mr Sacquet"** répondit piteusement Thorin, d'une voix extêmement douce en prenant fermement les mains de Saphir qui n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups.

Une voix retentit alors derrière eux:

**"Non ! Il n'est pas mort!**

**-Bilbon Sacquet!** dit joyeusement Gandalf, **Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un!**

**-Bilbon!** dit Kili, Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre à une telle chute?

-**Et comment avez-vous fait pour échapper aux gobelins?** renchérit son frère.

**-Comment, en effet?**

**-Ahah...** dit Bilbon embarassé.

**-Mais quelle importance! Il est en vie!** dit Gandalf, qui n'était pas dupe et qui avait vu le hobbit ranger quelque chose dans sa poche.

**-C'est très important, je veux savoir... Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu?** demanda Thorin.

**-Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début, c'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-Sac, mes livres me manquent, mon fauteuil, mon jardin, je suis chez moi là-bas, c'est mon foyer. Alors je suis revenu parce-que vous n'en avez aucun, de chez vous, on vous l'a pris. J'essayerais de vous aider à le reprendre!"**

Son regard croisa celui de Saphir, qui pétillait, ses grand yeux bleux écarquillés. Elle avait peine à croire ce qu'elle ami n'était pas mort! N'y tenant plus elle se détacha de l'emprise du nain et se jetta dans les bras du hobbit qu'elle serra très fort contre elle, se promettant de ne jamais le lâcher.

**"Oh monsieur Bilbon! Vous n'êtes pas mort! Je suis tellement heureuse!"**

Bilbon surprit lui rendit son étreinte et sourit.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous as plu? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! ;)


	13. Chapter 12: Azog le Profanateur

Voici le dernier chapitre du premier film! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Azog le Profanateur**

Soudain, des hurlements retentirent dans toute la forêt, séparant Bilbon de Saphir. Gandalf leur ordonna vivement de fuir. La Compagnie se mit à courrir, bientôt rattrapés par des wargs. Mais d'où étaient-ils sortis? Ils commencèrent à attaquer férocement les nains. L'un d'eux se précipita sur le hobbit, qui brandit son épée. Celle-ci s'enfonça lentement dans le crâne du monstre qui tentait de le mordre. Tandis qu'il retirait sa lame de la tête de son adversaire, les autres paniqués, constatèrent qu'ils étaient au bord d'une falaise, ils étaient pris au pièges! Dans un dernier effort désespéré, ils grimpèrent dans les arbres.

**"Monsieur Bilbon ! Ma main!** cria Saphir, avant que le hobbit se fasse déchiqueter par les autres wargs qui arrivaient, une bonne trentaine en tout.

**-Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps que vous m'appeliez juste Bibon?** dit-il en se hissant à ses côtés.

**-D'accord... Bilbon."**

C'est alors que Azog, l'Orc Pâle arriva, sur son warg blanc, son torse déchiré par des cicatrices qui n'allaient jamais vraiment guérir, un morceau de ferraille rappelant une serre de rapace planté dans le moignon de son bras. Saphir sentit son sang se glacer. Elle se dit que c'étaient le plus horrible de tous les orcs et le plus horrible de tous les wargs.

**"Azog le profanateur!"** murmura Thorin horrifié.

Le monstre parla à Thorin dans une langue qui était inconnu à la jeune fille, mais apparement, il venait de dire quelque chose d'affreux.

**"C'est impossible!"** dit le nain, la voix tremblotante.

D'un coup, les wargs se jettèrent sur eux, faisant trembler les arbres. Bilbon prit Saphir dans ses bras tandis qu'on déracinait le leur. Bientôt, tous ne fûrent plus que sur un seul arbre. Un connifère, le dernier, juste au dessus de la falaise. Gandalf se mit à enflammer des pommes de pin et les lança sur les wargs. Le magicien appela les autres à en faire de même.

_Il était temps! _pesta Saphir intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce fichu magicien agisse au dernier moment?

Bientôt, la forêt fut en feu, forçant les monstres à s'éloigner. Mais l'arbre commençait lui aussi à sortir de terre. Ori et Dori, tout juste retenus par Gandalf, pendaient tristement dans le vide, appelant à l'aide.

C'est alors que Thorin, transporté par la haine, se leva avec majesté et alla à la rencontre de son ennemi. D'une main il tenait son épée, et de l'autre un grand morceau d'écorce pour bouclier. Saphir comprit alors pourquoi on le nommait Ecu-de-Chêne. Il se mit à courrir. C'est alors que le warg blanc s'élança et bondit sur lui. Le nain tomba à terre. Azog lui donna un violent coup de massue qui le plaqua au sol quand il essaya de se relever. Le warg le saisit entre ses croc et le mordit violemment. Il le souleva et le secoua comme un vulgaire morceau de viande avant de le lançer contre un rocher.

Saphir sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Le nain avait peut-être un sale caractère, mais il ne méritait certainement pas ça!

Un autre orc s'approcha de lui, un long sabre à la main, prêt à le décapiter. Alors qu'il tentait de l'égorger, Bilbon, qui avait lâché Saphir, lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent un peu plus loin. Le hobbit se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Saphir, elle croyait en lui, et il était à présent près à faire ses preuves auprès des autres et à sauver Thorin. Il planta sa dague dans le thorax de l'orc et se releva aussi sec. Il se plaça en position de défense devant le nain, évanoui. Azog ordonna à ses sbires de le tuer. Le hobbit agitait son épée lamentablement devant les monstres qui s'approchaient lentement de lui. Saphir et les nains bondirent alors en criant. La jeune femme était fière de Bilbon, il avait réussi à tuer un de ces monstres, de sang-froid et à sauver leur ami! Alors qu'il se battaient contre les orcs, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à la vue du hobbit qui assénait des coups aux wargs.

L'Orc Pale s'approcha alors du hobbit pour le tuer, mais la jeune fille s'interposa entre eux, sa dague fermement empoignée, bien décidée à défendre son ami, venger Thorin et par la même occasion, ses parents.

Soudain, un mouvement dans le ciel retint leur attention. C'étaient des aigles géants! Ils tuèrent les wargs, sans pitié et les jettèrent dans le vide, puis ils se saisirent des nains, à commencer par Thorin.

**"Oh non!"** dit Bilbon quand l'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et Saphir.

Celle-ci riait aux éclats : Les orcs ne les auraient pas, pas cette fois-ci! Ils se laissèrent saisir et atterrirent sur un aigle grand et robuste, qui les porta hors de tout danger dans l'aube levante.

L'état de Thorin, toujours inconscient alarmait tout le monde.

**"Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir?** demanda soucieusement Saphir à Bilbon, qui était assis juste derrière elle.

**-Je n'en sais rien...** répondit tristemment le hobbit.

**-Je devrais peut-être essayer de guérir ses blessures, je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais je me dois d'essayer!"**

La jeune fille se laissa doucement aller contre l'aigle aux plumes si douces et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

**"Saphir?**

**-Mmm?**

**-Merci de croire en moi..."**

Le matin était déjà bien avancé quand les aigles les déposèrent sur un pic rocheux.

**"Thorin!"** cria Gandalf.

Il respirait encore, mais péniblement. Le magicien s'approcha de lui. Saphir tenta de se frayer un passage parmi les nains et dit d'une voix forte:

**"Je m'en occupe!..."**

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Thorin et ferma les yeux en soufflant. Les blessures étaient profondes, ça n'allait pas être facile. La jeune femme passa doucement ses mains sur son visage. Au contact des doigts de la jeune fille, les érafflures du nain se résorbèrent comme par magie. Les autres la regardaient bouche bée! Comment faisait-elle? Même Gandalf semblait surprit! Elrond ne lui avait pas tout racontée, à propos de cette mystérieuse semi-elfe... Encouragée par ses nouveaux exploits, Saphir plaça sa main au dessus du thorax du nain et ferma les yeux à nouveau. Elle sentait l'endroit où la chair avait été mordue par le warg. Ses doigts la picotèrent encore et une douce chaleur s'en dégagea. Multiplier les cellules, éradiquer l'infection, superposer les couches de tissus de chair, refermer la plaie... Elle resta ainsi, prostrée, et murmura:

**"Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, réveillez vous, il y a encore un long chemin à faire pour arriver à Erebor..."**

Elle était étourdie par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le bout de ses doigts la brûlait. Elle arrivait à guérir des blessures superficielles sans aucun problème, mais les blessures mortelles, ou avec poison étaient quelque chose qu'elle ne maitrisait pas complètement.

Le nain ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard pénétrant dans ceux de la jeune guérisseuse. Il dit faiblement :

**"Le semi-homme?**

**-Tout va bien, Bilbon est là, il est sain et sauf."** dit Gandalf.

Thorin se releva avec difficulté et soudain, vociféra à l'intention du hobbit :

**"Vous! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Vous avez failli être tué ! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmis nous?"**

Il fit une pause avant de murmurer avec émotion:

**" Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie!"**

Le nain serra Bilbon contre lui. Saphir d'abord outrée par ses paroles, finit par sourire. Tout était bien qui finissait bien entre les deux hommes...

La jeune femme était heureuse. Elle était heureuse d'avois sauvé la vie de Thorin, elle était heureuse que Bilbon soit à ses côtés.

**"Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous** continua Thorin en jettant un regard gratifiant en coin à la jeune fille.

**-Non, j'aurais aussi douté de moi. Je ne suis pas un héros, pas un guerrier, ni même un cambrioleur..." **dit le hobbit tandis que les aigles s'en allaient.

Soudain, le regard de Thorin se perdit dans le lointain...

**"Est-ce que je pense?"** demanda Bilbon alors que Saphir se retournait intriguée par ce qui fascinait tant ses compagnons.

Au loin, s'élevant dans la brume matinale, au-delà d'une immense forêt se trouvait...

**-Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire, le dernier des Grands Royaumes de Nains de la Terre du Milieu...** dit Gandalf.

**-Notre Royaume!** dit Thorin.

**-Un corbeau! **s'exlama Oïn,** Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la Montagne...**

**-Mon cher Oïn, il s'agit d'une grive** rectifia Gandalf.

**-Considérons ça comme un signe, un bon présage...** murmura Thorin.

**"Vous avez raison, je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous..."** conclut Bilbon.

Saphir contempla un instant le Pic Solitaire et la Grande Forêt de Mirkwood. Pour elle, le voyage s'arrêtait bientôt. Bientôt, elle irait au Royaume des Elfes Sylvestres et rencontrerait sa famille, bientôt elle verrait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt! :)


	14. Chapter 13: Les Hendion Envinyatar

Salut tout le monde! On se retrouve pour la suite de l'aventure! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Les Hendion Envinyatar**

_Elle courrait. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle courrait sans jamais s'arrêter. Dans l'obscurité, elle courrait. Parmis les ombres, elle courrait. L'incendie la rattrapait, dévorant tout sur son passage, mais elle courrait. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, elle courrait. Les loups rouges hurlaient à la mort dans la nuit d'encre, elle courrait. Derrière elle la forêt n'était plus qu'un immense brasier. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, se retourner c'était abandonner, se retourner, c'était mourrir, alors elle continuait toujours plus avant. Elle courrait, les arbres, tel des torches de lumière et de chaleur la guidaient. Soudain, un gouffre, une chute, un cri dans l'obscurité, le néant. Elle arrêta de courrir._

Saphir se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce même cauchemar... Elle soupira en sanglotant et se prit la tête entre les mains. Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis l'attaque des orcs et la Compagnie de Thorin était pourchassée nuit et jour. Et depuis, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de faire le même rêve...

Une unique larme glissa le long de ses joues. Elle sentit un mouvement à côté d'elle. Bilbon s'était réveillé.

**"Saphir, vous ne dormez pas? Ce n'est pas votre tour de garde, pourtant...**

**-Ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar..."** tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Mais sa voix tremblante trahissait son émoi. Bilbon sourit d'un air qui se voulait compréhensif. Toutes les nuit où presque, il l'entendait pleurer dans son sommeil...

**"On peut en parler, si vous voulez?"**

Saphir acquiessa et murmura:

**"Tout d'abord je suis dans la forêt, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, et soudain je vois les loups qui courrent dans tout les sens en hurlant... Puis il y a l'incendie, le feu dévorant tout sur son passage, et les loups... Leur pelage brûle, et je ne peux rien y faire! Ils fondent, ils se carbonnisent sous mes yeux, mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est courrir, courrir encore... Et puis, je tombe, et c'est le noir total, le chaos!"** souffla-t-elle d'une traite.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elles se déversèrent sans que Saphir puisse les retenir. Bilbon prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en la rassurant. Cela la fit pleurer d'avantage et elle noua ses bras autour du cou du hobbit. Pleurer lui fit du bien, et quand elle eut fini, elle resta là, longtemps. La présence rassurante du hobbit à ses côtés la soulageait un peu. Elle n'était pas seule. Saphir se laissa bercer par la respiration profonde de Bilbon et ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

A leur réveil, quel ne fut pas la surprise de Fili et Kili que de trouver Saphir dans les bras de leur cambrioleur! Le plus jeune des deux pouffa de rire.

**"Bilbon et Saphir? Non, j'y crois pas!**

**-Il y parait pas comme ça mais notre cambrioleur est un sacré courreur de jupons!"** rigola Bofur qui venait de s'éveiller.

Thorin les fusilla du regard.

**"Cessez vos gamineries et venez préparer le repas!"**

Mais il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer ses deux amis assoupis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il esquissa un bref sourire. Aidés de Dori et de Bifur, les nains allumèrent un feu sous les allusions perverses de Kili. Son frère lui donna un coup sur la tête.

**"Aïe! Mais tu es d'accord, Fili?! Ce sont des hobbits après tout!** gloussa le jeune nain.

**-N'oublie pas que tu parles de dame Saphir, quand même!**

**-Rooh, c'est bon, si on peut même plus rigoler un peu..."**

Ori fit accidentellement tomber une casserole et le tintamarre réveilla les deux concernés pas la discution. Quand Saphir se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras du hobbit, elle se recula en rougissant.

**"Bilbon... "** dit-elle maladroitement.

Le hobbit n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. Il s'avança près du feu de camp le visage presque aussi rouge que sa veste. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Il était un hobbit avec une éducation, tout de même! Il avait dormi aux côtés d'une jeune fille pure et innocente sans aucun scrupules! Il avait tellement honte de lui... Ce n'était pas dans sa nature et il espérait qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop.

L'ensemble de la Communauté fit comme si de rien n'était, exepté Gandalf qui souriait mystérieusement, et le petit déjeuner se passa gaiement. Puis, ils durent reprendre la route. Au cours du voyage, Balin conta à Bilbon et Sapihr les merveilles des Montagnes Bleues, l'abondance de la nature sauvage, les cascades d'eau fraîches...

**"Mais rien qui soit comparable à la magnificence d'Erebor...** soupira le nain.

**-Dans la Comté, l'herbe est grasse et verte, nous cultivons le sol avec amour. Nous autres hobbits, aimons à nous regrouper lors de fêtes en l'honneur des Valar, où des saisons qui passent. Nous vivons en paix, sans trop se soucier du monde extérieur** dit Bilbon d'un ton rêveur.

**-J'aimais contempler ma forêt du haut des plateaux rocheux!** s'exclama soudainement Saphir, elle-même toujours aussi surprise de se confier à eux avec une telle facilité, **Elle était belle en toute saison... A l'automne et se vêtait de couleurs brunes et or aux reflets rouges, l'hiver, elle brillait de milles feux avec la neige si pure et blanche... AU printemps et en été, les feuilles vertes se mèlent aux petites fleurs blanche et roses et aux fruits vermeille... J'aime vivre en osmose avec la nature!"**

Elle se tourna vers l'ensemble des nains.

**"Je me demande... Comment pouvez-vous préférer les grottes sombres à la forêt?**

**-Ca c'est parce-que vous n'avez jamais vu nos salles remplies de richesses!** assura Dwalin en riant.

**-Oui, et vous savez, nous ne sommes pas une bande de vieux ermites, il nous arrive de sortir, tout de même!** s'exclama Gloin, **D'ailleurs mon fils, Gimli déteste les randonnées! Je suis obligé d'employer les grand moyens pour lui faire voir la lumière du jour! Il est têtu comme son père!"**

Saphir et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Seul Thorin resta silencieux. Saphir avait remarqué qu'il restait souvent en solitaire. Il était comme elle, au fond. Comme elle avant. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'après la reconquête d'Erebor, il trouverait son bonheur...

Vers le milieu de la journée, Gandalf s'approcha de Saphir. Son regard perçant croisa celui de la jeune fille.

_Aïe! Il veut sûrement des explications... _Elle pensait tout juste.

**"Jeune fille, il y a un sujet dont j'aimerais que nous discutions..."**

Saphir prit un air innocent et arqua un sourcil.

**"Quoi donc, Mithrandir?**

**-C'est à propos de votre don."**

Et voila, on y était... Elle redoutait ce moment depuis des jours déjà.

**"Vous avez le pouvoir des Hendion Envinyatar.**

**-Les quoi?**

**-Les Hendion Envinyatar, Les Guérisseurs à Oeils de Pierre, en langue commune.**

**-Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie, exactement?**

**-Votre don vous à été transmis par les yeux, ce n'est pas anodin si vous vous nommez Saphir et votre mère Ruby. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme la pierre qui porte le même nom, comme vos yeux sont bleus comme des saphirs.**

**-D'ou connaissez vous le nom de ma mère? Vous l'avez rencontré?**

**-Hélas, je n'ai pas eu cet honneur... C'est La Dame de la Lorien en personne qui m'as envoyé un songe cette nuit. Elle a cependant laissé secrète l'identitée de votre père pour ne pas perturber votre mission..."**

Saphir remercia intérieurement l'elfe aux longs cheveux d'or, personne, et surtout pas Thorin, ne devait savoir le nom de son père au risque de mettre sa quête en péril...

**"C'est un don très précieux, et il vous faut apprendre à le contrôler. Vous pourrez sauver plus d'une vie.**

**-C'est vrai... Je ne devrais plus avoir peur d'être une guérisseuse. J'ai échoué une fois, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en sera de même à tout jamais."**

A quelques kilomètres de là, la silhouette d' Azog l'Orque Pâle se profila en bordure de la forêt, monté sur son ignoble warg. Du sang perlait à ses babines, tâchant sa fourrure plus claire que la lune. Un rire abominable sortit de la gorge de l'orque tandis que ses troupes se rassemblaient. A présent que leurs montures étaient rassasiés, ils pouvaient reprendre la traque...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez quelques questions, je serai ravie d'y répondre!^^


	15. Chapter 14: Beorn le changeur de peau

La rencontre entre La Compagnie et Beorn. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Beorn le changeur de peau**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés, et la Compagnie de Thorin était pourchassée nuit et jour. Saphir était troublée. _Les Hendion Envinyatar... _Ce nom revenait sans cesse à son esprit. Gandalf était resté assez vague a leur sujet... Qui étaient-ils? Et ce mystérieux rêve qui revenait sans cesse la hanter!

Plus le temps avançait, plus elle mettait un pas devant l'autre, plus elle redoutait sa rencontre avec son grand-père... Et si elle n'était pas la bienvenue? Après tout, son père avait été bani du Royaume par le roi-même il y a des siècles... L'Elfe Fou, voila comment on le nommait. Mais elle n'allait pas reculer, après tout, on l'avait toujours remarquée pour son esprit indépendant, sa volonté de fer, sa témérité et son mépris des règles, même si au fond d'elle, elle se sentait toujours comme une petite fille, insouciante et vagabonde, la petite sauvageonne qui gambadait parmis les loups... En fait, a ce qu'elle savait, son caractère tenait vraiment plus de son père...

Un matin, à l'aube, Bilbon arriva paniqué après avoir surveillé les environs.

**"La horde est proche?** demanda Thorin.

**-Trop proche! A deux lieues, pas plus, mais ce n'est pas le pire.**

**-Les wargs ont flairés notre odeur?** dit Dwalin.

**-Pas encore, mais ça viendra. Nous avons un autre problème.**

**-Ils vous ont vu? Ils vous ont vu...** dit Gandalf.

**-Non, ce n'est pas ça!**

**-Ah que vous avais-je dit : discret comme une souris! L'étoffe d'un cambrioleur!**

**-Je vous en prie, écoutez moi!** supplia Bilbon.

**-La ferme!"** cria Saphir.

Tout le monde les regarda soudain avec attention.

**"Bilbon?** encouragea Saphir.

**-J'essaye de vous dire qu'il y a autre chose là haut!**

**-Quelle forme cela avait-il? Comme un ours?** demanda Gandalf.

**-Euh, oui, oui mais plus gros, beaucoup plus gros!**

**-Vous saviez pour cette bête?** demanda Bofur alarmé,** il faut rebrousser chemin!**

**-Et tomber aux mains des orcs?"**

Gandalf se retourna pour réfléchir et dit:

**"Il y a une maison pas très loin d'ici où nous pourrions trouver refuge.**

**-La maison de qui, d'un ami ou d'un ennemi?** dit Thorin sur la défensive.

**-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il nous aidera, ou il nous tuera.**

**-Quel choix avons nous?**

**-Aucun."** répondit le magicien alors qu'un hurlement terrifiant retentissait.

_Pitié! On aurait pas pu s'en passer pour une fois?_ songea Saphir. Le magicien avait le don de la démoraliser en un seul mot.

La journée fut passée à courrir à travers les bois et les champs de fleur au grand désarroi du pauvre Bombur qui crachait ses poumons derrière les autres. Soudain, un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, beaucoup plus proche cette fois. Le coeur battant la chamade, Saphir encocha une flèche.

**"De ce côté! Vite, fuyez!"** cria Gandalf.

Enfin, après une nouvelle heure de course à pied à éviter les orcs et le monstre, ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse maison. Un prairie d'herbes sèches les séparaient de leur refuge, ce qui ne découragea pas Bombur pour autant. Il se mit à dépasser tout le monde. _La peur lui donne des ailes, on dirait_, pensa Saphir amusée.

**"Allez, entrez, vite!"** lança Gandalf à la cantonnade.

Un à un, les compagnons dépassèrent le portail d'entrée et se mirent à enfonçer la porte. Le monstre sortit alors des fourrés. C'était un ours gigantesque, il était tellement énorme et avait l'air tellement féroce qu'il aurait pu ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle, songea Saphir. La jeune fille banda son arc pour tirer. Quelques flèches suffiraient à abattre le monstre, mais d'un geste le magicien la stoppa.

**"Ouvrez la porte, vite!"** cria-il.

Les nains se démenaient contre la-dite porte qui refusait obsinément de céder. Thorin arriva et ouvrit le loquet, la porte s'ouvrit. _C'est mieux comme ça! _Saphir rit intérieurement.

Les nains refermèrent au moment où la bête passait la tête dans l'encadrement. Ils bloquèrent la porte avec une planche et purent enfin respirer.

**"C'est quoi ça?** demanda Ori.

**-Ca c'est notre hôte.** dit sombrement le magicien sous les regards consternés de la Compagnie, **Il s'appelle Beorn, et c'est un changeur de peau. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible, mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains."**

_Tiens, pour changer... _Décidément, ses amis n'avaient pas la côte, se dit Saphir.

**-Il s'éloigne!** affirma Ori.

**-Ecarte-toi de là! Ce n'est pas naturel, rien ne l'est, ça crève les yeux, il est soumis à un maléfice!** gronda Dori.

**-Ne dites pas de bêtises, il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement!** dit Gandalf, **Bien, à présent tâchez de dormir. Vous tous ne craignez rien ici cette nuit! Dumoins, je l'espère."**

Saphir soupira.

**"Et bien on peut dire qu'avec vous on ne manque ni d'exercice, ni d'adrénaline! Tous les jours un monstre différent nous traque, une vraie balade de santé!"**

Puis elle s'allongea dans la paille et se cala confortablement. L'endroit était douillet, même si ça sentait la chèvre. La jene fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla en même temps que Fili et Kili. Certains étaient déjà réveillés et planifiaient de s'enfuir.

**"Je serai d'avis de filer par la porte de derrière!** dit Nori.

**-Je ne fuis devant personne, bête ou homme!** répliqua Dwalin, en fier guerrier.

**-Il est inutile de discuter! Nous ne pouvons pas traverser les terres sauvages sans l'aide de Beorn. Nous seront traqués, tués, avant d'atteindre la forêt."** termina Gandalf alors que Bilbon se joignait à eux.

**"Bilbon, vous voilà! Bien. Bien, bien, bien. Ceci va demander beaucoup de doigté et nous devons procéder en douceur. La dernière personne à l'avoir effarouché à été réduite en lambeaux."**

Saphir trembla.

**"J'irais en premier. Et Bibon! Vous venez avec moi!**

**-Oh... Est-ce... Est-ce une bonne idée?**

**-Oui. Quant à vous autres vous attendrez ici. Vous ne sortez pas avant que j'en donne le signal**. prévint Gandalf.

**-D'accord** s'exclama Bofur qui scrutait par la fenêtre, **On attend le signal.**

**-Pas de gestes brusques, de bruits, ou de cris, et ne l'envahissez pas. Vous ne sortez que deux par deux."**

Le magicien commença à tourner les talons et se ravisa.

**"Non, en fait Bombur, vous comptez pour deux, donc vous sortirez seul. N'oubliez pas, attendez le signal."**

Et ils sortirent. Saphir, la boule au ventre, regarda le hobbit s'éloigner. Elle ne craignait rien pour Gandalf, mais il n'en était pas de même pour le semi-homme.

**"C'est quoi le signal?"** lança Bofur.

Hélas, personne ne le savait. Tandis que Gandalf s'entretenait avec l'immense Beorn, les nains étaient agités. Qu'était donc ce fameux signal? Soudain Bofur s'exclama:

**"Le signal, sortez sortez, sortez!"**

Balin et Dwalin s'avançèrent alors vers l'extérieur. Cela sembla soudain être plus agité mais Saphir n'aperçevait rien de l'extérieur.

**"On devrait peut-être attendre...** dit-elle alors que Oin et Gloin se précipitaient dehors,**...Un peu.**

**-Maintenant, sortez!** lança Bofur, couvrant sa voix.

Cette fois ci ce fut le tour de Dori et Ori.

**"Maintenant, maintenant!"** cria Bofur alors que Gandalf leva la main.

La jeune fille tenta de rattraper Fili et Kili avant qu'ils ne sortent, mais trop tard. Elle même était aussi à découvert. Elle fixa avec de grands yeux l'homme de haute stature qui lui faisait face. Il semblait près à exploser, avec sa hache enpoignée à pleine main.

**"Oh, et Fili, Kili et Saphir, j'avais oublié.** dit Gandalf. **Oui, et hum... Nori, Bofur, Bifur et... Bombur."**

La jeune femme tourna la tête, ses amis étaient à ses côtés!

**"Ils sont tous là? Ou il y en a d'autres?** demanda Beorn.

Saphir trouva que sa voix ressemblait à un grognement. Il les regardait d'un air suspicieux. A ce moment là, Thorin les rejoignit.

Beorn, malgré les mauvais présentiments de Saphir, les invita à entrer chez lui. Tandis que les nains mangeaient de bon appétit les produits artisanaux que Beorn avait préparés -Le petit déjeuner se composait essentiellement de lait de chèvre, de fromages, de miel et de pain. Il y avait également des fruits- les autres discutaient avec leu hôte.

**"Alors vous-êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-de-Chêne... Dites-moi, pourquoi Azog le profanateur est-il à vos trousses?, demanda Beorn.**

**-Vous connaissez Azog?"** s'étonna le nain.

Il tourna la tête en direction de son interlocuteur.

**"Comment?**

**-Mon peuple fut le premier à vivre dans les montagnes, avant que les orcs n'arrivent des contrées du Nord. Le profanateur à tué presque toute ma famille. Les autres sont devenus ses esclaves. Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer l'amusait beaucoup apparement."**

Saphir n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les orcs étaient vraiment des créatures vicieuses, et perverties jusqu'à la moelle.

**"Il y en a d'autres, comme vous?** demanda Bilbon.

**-Il y en avait beaucoup.**

**-Et... Maintenant?**

**-Maintenant, il n'y en a plus qu'un."**

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la Compagnie. Saphir remarqua alors les menottes brisées encore accrochées à ses poignets. Elle frissonna.

**"Donc il vous faut atteindre la montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne?** reprit Beorn.

**-Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, oui,** dit Gandalf.

**-Le temps va vous manquer...**

**-C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire.**

**-Un mal oeuvre dans cette forêt. Sous ses arbres se cachent des créatures féroces. Il y a une alliance entre les orcs de la Moria et le Nécromancien de Dol-Guldur. Je ne m'y risquerait qu'en cas d'extrème nécessité.**

**-Nous prendrons la route des elfes, ce chemin est encore sûr.**

**-Sûr? Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leurs semblables. Ils sont moins subtils et plus dangereux."**

Saphir haussa un sourcil perplexe. Des elfes violents? Ca promettait.

**"Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. continua leur hôte.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire?,** demanda Thorin.

**-Ces terres sont infestées d'orcs, leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter, et vous êtes à pied. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivants."**

Beorn se leva et continua:

**"Je n'aime pas les nains, ils sont cupides et aveugles face à toute vie qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur,** dit-il en attrapant une toute petite souris blanche, **mais les orcs, je les hais plus encore! Que vous faut-il?"**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à très vite!


	16. Chapter 15: Une sinistre forêt

Le voyage de Saphir semble s'achever bientôt, mais les périples sont nombreux! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Une sinistre forêt**

C'est ainsi qu'après le petit déjeuner -Saphir avait mangé et bu jusqu'a s'en exploser la panse!- Beorn leur confia ses précieux poneys à condition qu'ils les relâchent à l'orée de la forêt.

**"Partez pendant qu'il fait encore jour. Ceux qui vous traquent ne sont pas très loin!"**

Saphir pestait intérieurement _Ca fait depuis l'âge de treize ans que je n'ai pas monté! Je n'ai plus l'habitude!_

Ils passèrent la journée à galoper. Au soir, ils arrivèrent enfin à destinaition. Ils avaient parcouru en une quinzaine d'heure ce qui leur aurait fallu des jours à pieds et les fesses de Saphir criaient grâce.

Elle leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un bois sinistre, aux arbres tordus et noirs. C'est donc ici que se trouvait son grand-père?

**"Et beh, elle porte bien son nom cette forêt!** dit-elle.

**-C'est ici que commence le sentier qui traverse la Forêt Noire!** cria Gandalf.

**-Aucun signe des orcs. La chance est de notre côté!** fit Dwalin en descendant de poney.

**-Libérez les poneys! Qu'ils retournent chez leur maître.** dit le magicien.

**-Cette forêt semble... malade.** dit Bilbon, **Comme si elle était la proie d'une chose nuisible. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de la contourner?**

**-Si, en faisant un détour de deux cent milles vers le Nord, ou le double de cette distance vers le Sud."**

Puis le magicien fit quelques pas dans la forêt. Les nains et Saphir déchargèrent les poneys. La jeune femme tapota le flanc de sa monture qui partit au trot avec les autres. Alors que Nori enlevait sa selle du cheval de Gandalf, celui-ci cria:

**"Pas mon cheval! J'en ai besoin."**

Il semblait inquiet et soucieux, tout d'un coup.

**"Vous allez nous quitter?** demanda Bilbon effaré.

**-Si je vous laisse c'est que j'y suis contraint. Vous avez changé, Bilbon Sacquet, vous n'êtes plus le hobbit qu'on a vu quitter son village.**

**-J'allais vous en parler, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans les tunnels des gobelins.**

**-Trouvé quoi? Qu'avez-vous trouvé?** insista-t-il alors que le hobbit hésitait à répondre.

**-... Mon courage.** dit-il finalement.

**-Ah! C'est bien, très bien! Il vous en faudra!"** conclut le magicien sous le regard légèrement déçu du hobbit.

Il s'approcha des autres alors que la pluie commençait à tomber et expliqua:

**"Je vous attendrais sur le promontoire, face aux versant Sud d'Erebor. Gardez la carte et la clef en lieu sûr. Et n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi!, dit-il à l'intention de Thorin. Ce n'est plus le Vert-Bois d'antan, dans cette forêt, l'air lui même est chargé d'illusion. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer.**

**-De nous fourvoyer?** répéta le hobbit, **Comment ça?**

**-Restez sur le sentier, ne le quittez pas, si vous le quittez vous ne le retrouverez jamais!**

**-Mithrandir!** appela Saphir **Bonne chance!"**

La jeune femme aurait voulu lui en demander plus sur les Hendion Envinyatar, mais elle se retint, il avait l'air très pressé. Le magicien sourit et monta son cheval.

**"Restez sur le sentier, quoi qu'il arrive!"**

Ils n'attendirent pas de le voir s'éloigner avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

**"En route, il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil, le jour de Durin. C'est notre seule chance de trouver la porte secrète dans la montagne!"** dit Thorin.

La forêt était aussi sinistre à l'intérieur qu'elle semblait l'être à l'extérieur. Avec de grands arbres aux branches crochues, le bois pourri, des champignong globuleux a leurs racines. Et dire que c'était au sein même de cette forêt que Saphir se rendait!

_Au moins, _songea-t-elle, _il n'y a plus les poneys! _Ses amis auraient été horrifiés par ce qu'elle venait de penser, car il était vrai qu'ils avançaient beaucoup plus vite avec des montures, mais la jeune femme se sentait plus habile à la course à pieds.

Dans la forêt, le temps semblait s'être arrêté et le sentier interminable. Les jours passaient lentement, très lentement. Saphir ne se sentait plus le coeur à rien. Elle marchait inlassablement, comme au ralenti dans cette immense forêt qui paraissait chaque jour un peu plus sombre. Elle se sentait opressée au niveau de la poitrine, comme si quelque chose voulait la forcer à s'étouffer.

**"De l'air! J'ai besoin d'air!** dit Bofur dans un râle plaintif.

**-J'ai la tête...qui tourne! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?**

**-Avancez!** les exhorta Thorin.

Il y avait comme un bourdonnement dans l'air, résonnant dans leurs tympans.

**"On a trouvé le pont"** dit quelqu'un au bout de quelques minutes.

Ou était-ce quelques heures?

**"Le pont?"**

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les ruines mangées par la végétation de qui semblait en effet avoir été un pont, enjambant une rivière dont l'eau paraissait visqueuse et trouble à travers des volutes de brume. Elle ne courrait pas comme les ruisseaux que Saphir avait l'habitude de voir. Non, cette eau ne bougeait pas. Elle ressemblait d'avantage à un marécage.

**"On pourrait traverser à la nage?** proposa Bofur dans un état second.

**-Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Gandalf? Toute la forêt est porteuse de maléfices. Les eaux de la rivière sont enchantées.**

**-Elles n'ont pas l'air si enchantées que ça...**

**-Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser."**

Saphir se laissa entraîner par le cortège des nains, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Ils contournèrent une partie de la rivière pour arriver devant un enchevêtrement de racines noires qui prenaient leur source dans la-dite rivière.

**"Ces branches ont l'air solides.** lança Kili qui s'élançait déjà.

**-Kili! Les plus légers en premier."** le rappela son oncle.

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers Bilbon et Saphir. Le hobbit les regarda l'un oeil noir et obtempéra. Saphir se saisit d'une branche et le suivit. Mais les racines étaient glissantes et bougeaient sans arrêt.

**"C'est bon, je ne vois aucun problème!"** s'exclama Bilbon en trébuchant.

L'air était si lourd! En jetant un oeil à travers la brume, la jeune femme remarqua que l'eau figée produisait des bulles verdâtres par moment. Elle semblait presque... En vie. Plus son corps s'approchait de la surface de l'eau, plus ses muscles semblaient s'engourdir et sa volonté flêchir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: se laisser tomber et dormir. Elle passa devant le hobbit emmêlé entre deux racines, près de tomber dans le liquide visqueux.

**"Bilbon?"** souffla-t-elle.

Ce qui eux le don de les réveiller tous les deux de leur torpeur. Ils y étaient preques! Plus qu'un petit effort et ils atteindraient la berge. Après avoir enjambé quelques branches, ils se laissèrent tomber à terre, sain et sauf. Le semi-homme secoua la tête énergiquement.

**"Quelque-chose ne va pas... Ca ne va pas du tout, restez où vous êtes!"**

Mais les nains étaient déjà tous en pleine escalade. Bombur s'endormit au moment où Thorin rejoignait Bilbon et Saphir. C'est alors qu'une majestueuse créature au pelage immaculé fit son appartition c'était un cerf blanc, qui les regardait avec un regard brillant d'intelligence. Saphir était subjugée par la créature. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Soudain une flèche vola en direction du cerf, le faisant fuir. Saphir sursauta et se tourna en direction d'où venait la flèche. En direction de l'arc de Thorin.

**"Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça. Un cerf porte chance.** dit Bilbon.

**-Je ne crois pas à la chance. La chance on se la crée!"**

Des jours durant les nains se relayèrent pour porter Bombur que personne n'arrivait à réveiller, sur un brancard fait de branches grossièrement taillées. Tout semblait en suspend, plus un bruit, plus rien.

"**Nori pourquoi s'arrête-t-on?**

**-Le sentier! Il a disparu!**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**-Nous avons perdu le sentier!**

**-Trouvez le!** cria Thorin au bord du désespoir, **Cherchez! Cherchez le sentier!"**

Alors il cherchèrent. Ils étaient perdu pour de bon et ils le savaient mais continuaient d'avancer. Saphir essayait de se rappeler...

Ils était allés à droite et avaient pris la troisième bifurquation avant de tourner à gauche, à moins qu'il ne soient passé par derrière les arbres un peu plus loin avant de revenir sur leurs pas et de bifurquer à gauche, ensuite ils avaient dû passer par le chemin de droite et continué vers la quatième sortie, ou était-ce plutôt l'inverse?

Elle secoua la tête. Son esprit embrumé marchait au ralenti. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

**"Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ça!** dit Balin, **Je ne reconnais absolument rien!**

**-Il est forcément là!**

**-Quelle heure est-il?** demanda Thorin.

**-Je n'en sais rien!** dit Dwalin, **Je ne sais même pas que jour nous sommes...**

**-Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle pas de fin!?** hurla le nain.

Bilbon quant à lui tirait sur des toiles d'araignées géantes d'un air absent. Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Saphir lui dit que ces toiles ne présageaient rien de bon, mais elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi était-ce important.

Chaque membre de la Compagnie semblaient en proie à des hallucinations. Saphir, elle voyait des loups marcher à ses côtés, tranquillement. Elle sourit et caressa la fourrure rousse de l'animal juste à ses côtés. Qui se trouvait être en réalité les cheveux de Gloïn.

**"Regarde!** s'exclama Ori alors qu'il venait de ramasser une petite pochette en cuir.

**-Une blague à tabac,** dit Dori,** il y a des nains alors dans cette forêt!**

**-Et qui plus est des nains des montagnes bleues! C'est exactement la même que la mienne!** renchérit Bofur.

**-Parce que c'est la vôtre! Vous comprenez? On ne fait que tourner en rond, nous sommes perdus!** pesta Bilbon qui semblait le seul à garder l'esprit éveillé.

**-On ne l'est pas!** contredit Thorin, **On continue vers l'Est!**

**-Mais c'est où l'Est?**

**-On ne voit plus le soleil!**

**-Je croyais que c'était toi l'expert?"** gronda Dwalin.

Les nains commencèrent à se battre, tandis que Saphir s'asseyait en tailleur. Elle se prit le menton entre les mains et gloussa en contemplant la scène. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi drôle!

_Si ça se trouve, ils vont s'arracher la barbe! Et les cheveux!_

**"Le soleil. Il faut trouver le soleil... ** dit le hobbit, réfléchissant de toutes ses forces, **Là-haut! Il faut aller au dessus de..."**

Il fut coupé par les nains qui à présent en venaient aux mains. A même le sol, Saphir se tordait de rire, hystérique. Bilbon, effaré, tenta de la calmer.

**"Oh non, pas vous aussi Saphir!"** couina-t-il.

En réponse, la jeune femme lui attrapa la joue et la tira en ricanant. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'était... Ca suffit! Silence!** cria Thorin, **Vous tous! On nous observe..."**

* * *

Si ce chapitre vous as plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! :)


	17. Chapter 16: Des créatures monstrueuses

Voici donc le seizième chapitre!:D Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Des créatures monstrueuses**

Il fut décidé que Saphir et Bilbon, les plus agiles, grimperaient tout en haut des arbres pour observer leur position.

La jeune femme, après s'être relevée et avoir retiré les feuilles mortes qui s'étaient accroché à ses cheveux lors de son inexplicable fou-rire, suivit le hobbit.

Alors même que sa tête perçait à travers le feuillage, la vie sembla reprendre son cours. Comme cela faisait du bien de respirer de l'air frais et pur! Elle avait l'impression de renaître! Les teintes cuivrées des feuilles chatoyaient, c'était un vrai régal pour les yeux, après tous ces jours passés dans l'obscurité. La brume qui engluait son esprit et l'empêchait de réfléchir semblait elle aussi s'être évaporée!

Elle jetta un regard complice au hobbit et ils rient en choeur tandis qu'une nuée de papillons bleus prenaient leur envol. Les yeux pétillants ils regardèrent au devant d'eux et Bilbon cria:

**"Je vois un lac, et un rivière... et la Montagne Solitaire! Nous y somme presque! Vous entendez? Je sais quelle direction prendre!"**

Pas de réponse. Saphir donna un coup de coude au hobbit et pointa un doigt devant.

**"Regardez! D'après vous, qu'est-ce que c'est?"**

On aurait dit qu'au loin des arbres s'agitaient en craquant sinistement...

Saphir plissa les yeux et disparut sous le feuillage pour rejoindre les autres.

**"Je reviens tout de suite!"**

Bilbon, attendit là, pendant de longues minutes. Toujours personne. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, le hobbit se pencha en avant pour regarder où étaient les nains et se prit les pieds dans ce qui semblait être un tat de fils gluants.

**"Non, non, non, c'est pas vrai, nooooooon!"**

Il chuta de quelques mètres, se cogant aux branches des arbres au passage avant de rester surpendu quelques instants, la main engluée dans une toile... d'araignée! D'ailleurs, il y en avait une énorme, au moins plus de deux mètres de diamètres, juste à ses côtés... Les yeux multiples et globuleux du monstre le regardèrent avec avidité.

Bilbon hurla et tomba quelques mètres plus bas. Il était à présent empêtré dans un immense filet collant. Il tenta de se dégager, en vain. Il était pris! Bientôt l'araignée fut sur lui et l'emmaillota avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Quand le hobbit reprit ses esprits, il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout se passa très vit. Alors que l'arachnide agitait ses pédipalpes d'un air menaçant, Bilbon planta sa dague en plein dans l'abdomen du monstre, avant de la faire basculer dans le vide.

Le hobbit se releva d'un bond et commença à arracher la soie translucide imbibée se sécretions gluantes qui le recouvrait. Au dessus de lui, des dizaines et des dizaines d'araignées s'affairaient dans des cliquetis sinistres. Les nains et Saphir étaient eux, enmaillotés et surpendus à des toiles comme de gros insectes.

Un des monstres passa près du hobbit sans même le remarquer. La peur au ventre Bilbon se força à se calmer. Il se mit à respirer lentement, très lentement. Et il sortit son anneau. Son si étrange anneau qu'il avait dérobé à cette drôle de créature, ce Gollum. Il se sentit comme rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés, comme si il se trouvait en compagnie d'un vieil ami. Il était incincible.

Bilbon l'enfila à son doigt et de nouveau il ressentit cette sensation, comme un fluide autour de lui, un sorte de brume. Il percevait chaque détail avec plus de netteté, de précision. Le monde semblait de mouver au ralenti. Alors il les entendit.

**"Tuons les! Tuons les!**

**-Mangeons les avant que le sang ne coagule!**

**-Leur peau est épaisse mais il y a du bon jus à l'intérieur!**

**-Pique leur corps! Achève les!"**

Bibon entendait les bêtes, il comprenait leur language, dumoins si on pouvait considérer leurs grincements comme tel. Un des monstre agita ses pédipalpes contre un des nains qui lui donna un coup.

**"La viande est vivante!** glapit l'araignée.

**-Tue-le! Tue-le maintenant!**

**-A nous le festin! Festin!**

**-Festin!**

**-Festin!**

**-Festin!**

**-Mangeons les vivantes!**

**-Festin! Festin!"**

Une des arachnides arriva, passant par dessus le hobbit invisible, se déplaçant sur ses huit pattes aussi fines que longues, recouvertes de fourrure brune aux teines violacées. Les monstres affluaient autour de ses compagnons, toujours plus nombreuses. Si Bilbon n'agissait pas très vite, ses amis risquaient de mourrir dévorés tout crus! Il ramassa un morceau de bois et le jeta au loin, espérant détourner leur attention. Comme prévu, les araignées se retournèrent.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**-Quoi? Là!**

**-Par là!**

**-Là!"**

Les monstres s'élançèrent en direction du bruit. Seule une des arachnides resta en retrait auprès des nains. Elle fixait Bombur de ses huits yeux brillants, bavant de satisfaction devant cette proie si appétissante.

**"Gras et juteux!** dit-elle d'un air appréciateur, **Juste pour goûter!"**

Bilbon s'approcha silencieusement et donna un violent coup d'épée sur l'abdomen rebondi de la bête qui se retourna en grinçant. Le hobbit lui sectionna une pélipalpe et le monstre hurla de douleur et de rage.

**"Maudit! Où est-ce? Ou est-ce?"**

Bilbon retira son anneau.

**"Ici!"**

Puis il lui planta l'épée en pleine tête. Saphir aurait été fière de lui!

**"Un dard! Ca a un dard!"** cria l'araignée en agitant ses chélicères. La bête tomba à terre, raide morte.

Bilbon contempla un instant son épée et dit:

**"Dard! C'est bien comme nom! Dard!"**

A force de coups d'épée, Bilbon vint à bout des rideaux de toiles emprisonnant ses amis et les détacha un à un. Les nains se débarassèrent de leurs filets en pestant.

**"Aidez-moi!**

**-Ou est Bilbon?**

**-Bilbon!**

**-Je suis là!"** répondit le hobbit.

A ce moment là, une arachnide sortit de nulle part en poussant un hurlement féroce. D'un coup d'épée Bilbon la tua, mais en se convulsant, les pattes du monstre se recroquevillèrent autour du hobbit, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Saphir était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Comme personne ne répondait, elle était descendue pour les prévenir que la Montagne était proche. Elle s'était alors trouvée nez à nez avec les chélicères aux crochets venimeux d'une araignée géante. Sans comprendre comment, elle s'était retrouvée piégée dans un cocon de fils gluants et translucides et avait manqué de mourrir liquéfiée. Elle se releva en tremblant, des morceaux de toiles collés un peu partout.

Les nains étaient tous en posture de défense, car les araignées étaient de retour, elle grinçaient et cliquetaient d'un air menaçant, bien décidées à ne pas les épargner, cette fois. Les nains se jettèrent sur les arachnides avec férocité, les tuant sans pitié.

Saphir se saisit de sa dague et se joignit au combat. Une des araignée s'approcha d'elle, en agitant furieusement ses chélicères pleine de bave. La jeune femme renifla avec dégout et lui planta sa dague entre deux yeux laiteux qui explosèrent dans un bruit écoeurant.

_Berk! Répugnant..._

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite! :)


	18. Chapter 17: Prisonniers

Salut tout le monde! Après deux mois sans poster et avoir réécrit tous les chapitres: me revoilààà!^^ Donc sachez que je n'ai pas abandonnée cette histoire et que je tiens fermement à la continuer jusqu'au bout, alors malgré les périodes de pauses, ce n'est pas fini. Accrochez-vous! :P

Réponses aux reviews des anonymes:

**elphelia:** Merci pour ta review, la suite: là voilà! :)

**maumaud: **Merci pour ta review et ravie que ça te plaise autant!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai pas recopié les réponses aux reviews anonymes des précédents chapitres, donc je tenais à tous (toutes?) vous remercier pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris. Ca fait très plaisir, c'est simple dès que je reçois une review, j'explose littéralement de joie! :D

Merci à:

**Naewenn76**

**bee-du-06**

**Kanli**

**Neiflheim**

**PaulinaDragona**

**Julindy**

**Anguloc**

**Sabrinabella**

**Noo Aime**

**Maariie09**

**maumaud**

**Hachi Osaki**

**elphelia**

**juliefanfic**

Pour leurs gentilles reviews! Continuez à en laissez plein, ça motive! Sur ce place au chapitre 17...

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Prisonniers**

Les monstrueuses arachnides arrivaient toujours plus nombreuses en poussant des cris furieux. Saphir et les nains s'en débarassaient chacun à leur manière, Bofur, Fili, Ori, Nori, Dori et Kili allèrent même jusqu'a démembrer l'une d'elles. Saphir, Thorin et Dwalin se contentaient d'attaques plus classiques. Son épée virevoltant et tournoyant au dessus d'elle la jeune fille enchaînait les coup et parait les attaques de ses assaillantes, cependant elle devait avouer qu'elles étaient coriaces, elle ne devait jamais baisser la garde car si elle tuait l'araignée en face d'elle, deux autres la prenaient par derrière.

Soudain, un mouvement dans les arbres retinrent l'attention des nains. Un homme volait dans le ciel! A bien y regarder, cet homme ne volait pas vraiment, mais son agilité était sans pareille. Il enchaîna gracieusement saut et salto et trancha une araignée en deux avec son poignard avant de bander son arc juste devant les nains.

Saphir sut tout de suite à quelle race cet homme appartenait. Une taille haute et élancée, un vsage clair et fin, de longs cheveux blonds lisses et retenus par quelques tresses...

_Un elfe sylvestre... Et apparement il en a après nous..._

**"Je pourrais te tuer nain, n'en doutes pas, et avec grand plaisir."**s'adressa l'elfe a Thorin, qui le fixait, le regard défiant.

Un regard autour d'elle et Saphir comprit que leur espoir était moindre. Une vingtaine d'elfe les encerclaient, flèches prête à être tirée si les nains tentaient le moindre geste. Saphir les dévisagea. Ainsi, c'étaient donc eux les elfes de Mirkwood? Elle leur trouva une beauté froide et hautaine.

A ce moment, un hurlement retentit et Fili appela:

**"Kili!"**

Ce dernier était à terre et désarmé, à la merci d'une énorme araignée, et les survivantes s'approchaient. Un éclair rouge jaillit d'entre les arbres et une jeune femme elfe apparut. Elle se débarrassa des dernières arachnides en quelques coups d'épée et Saphir resta bouche bée. L'elfe se battait extrêmement bien, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à sa place, tuant des monstres avec grâce, et calme. Est-ce que son père se battait comme ça lui aussi?

**"Passez moi une dague, vite!** cria Kili aux abois.

**-Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner une arme, vous vous trompez!"**acheva l'elfe en lançant un poignard dans la tête de la dernière araignée. Saphir écarquilla les yeux. Un jour promis, elle arriverait à faire ce genre de chose. Les elfes s'approchant d'eux sous les ordres du meneur, la ramenèrent à la réalité.

Un elfe à l'air sérieux attrapa son arc et ses flèches. Son sang se glaça. Voila qu'on lui prenait ses armes, à présent! La respiration haletante, son visage se crispa. Sans ses armes elle n'était plus rien! Elle avait besoin de sentir son carquois dans son dos, la finesse de ses flèches entre ses doigts... Et on les lui arrachait! Sans se soucier du malaise croissant de la jeune femme, l'elfe continua sa fouille et se saisit de sa dague.

**"Mirima! Rendez la moi!"**cria Saphir désespérée.

Mais l'elfe les tendit au chef des gardes, qui examinait déjà l'épée de Thorin.

**"Où l'as tu eue?** demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

**-Elle m'a été offerte...** répondit simplement le nain.

**-Pas seulement voleur, mais aussi menteur!"**siffla l'elfe en le menaçant de la pointe de son épée, avant de lançer un ordre en elfique.

Il voulait les emmener. Les elfes tirèrent la Compagnie vers l'avant. Saphir avança sans protester. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entrer dans le royaume où avait vécu son père de cette façon. Sur le chemin elle fixait impuissament la lame de sa dague, offerte par Elrond il y a des années... Elle l'avait nommée _Mirima_, ce qui signifie libre en elfique. Jamais elle ne l'avait quittée, même pour dormir elle la gardait à ses côtés, sauf bien sûr pour le bain et l'heure des repas. Elrond ne voulait pas d'armes à table. Un jour Saphir avait osé rétorquer qu'ils utilisaient bien des couteaux pour manger. Elle avait alors été forcée de manger des aliments mixés jusqu'à ce qu'elle présente ses excuses à son tuteur.

Et voila à présent qu'elle était désarmée et parfaitement sans défense...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, durant laquelle Saphir, le regard creux fixait sans le voir le dos de Nori, il arrivèrent aux Portes du Royaume des Elfes Sylvestres. Un pont de pierres claires les séparaient d'une grande arche menant à deux grandes portes sculptées surveillés par des gardes armés de la tête aux pieds. Les lourds battants se refermèrent derrière eux dans un bruit sourd et les elfes imperturbables continuèrent leur marche, traînant les prisonniers derrière eux.

Ils traversèrent de nombreuses passerelles et Saphir ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les voutes de pierres également sculptées dans un style architectural assez différent de celles de Fondcombe, bien qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils s'agissait d'oeuvres elfiques.

Ils furent ensuite jetés dans les geoles sans ménagement et tandis que les nains proféraient des menaces de mort à l'encontre des elfes, la jeune femme profita de l'agitation pour glisser un mot à son geolier.

**"Regardez moi. Ai-je l'air de ressembler à un nain? C'est parce-que je n'en suis pas une! Les affaires qui les concernent ne sont également pas les miennes!**

**-Dans ce cas comment se fait-il que vosu soyez parmi eux?** répondit-il, stoïque, en lui retirant son manteau.

**-C'est une très longue histoire. Mais je vous en prie! Laissez moi parler à votre roi, c'est très important..."**

Pour toute réponse l'elfe claqua les barreaux en fer derrière elle. _C'est pas vrai... _

Saphir s'assis à même le sol tandis que les nains usaient de toute leur force pour ouvrir les portes... Sans succès.

**"Arrêtez!** cria Balin, Ca ne sert à rien, ce n'est pas un cachot d'orc, ce sont les salles du Royaume des Forêts. **Personne n'en sors sans le consentement du roi."**

Il semblait rester très calme. Thorin qui n'avait pas été enfermé mais conduit directement au pied du roi elfe allait trouver une solution. La loyauté et la confiance de Balin en Thorin rassura quelque peu Saphir. Avant qu'un noeud d'angoisse se forme au creux de son estomac. Qu'était-il advenu de Bilbon? Hélas personne ne semblait le savoir.

Il ne fallut pas vingts minutes pour que Thorin rejoigne sa cellule. Il semblait furieux.

**"Il propose un marché?**

**-Oui. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait ...** (Saphir n'arriva pas à comprendre ce mot, mais il semblait très insultant)** Lui et tous les siens!"**

Le visage de Balin se décomposa.

**"Comme ça c'est réglé. Un marché était notre seul espoir.**

**-Pas notre seul espoir!** rétorqua Thorin.

Saphir savait de qui il parlait. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Bilbon! Il allait venir les sortir de là! Elle ne comptait pas sur l'elfe qui l'avait enfermé pour avoir prévenu le roi de sa présence...

Elle sourit en pensant au hobbit, elle avait envie qu'il soit là avec elle! Elle se remémora leurs regard complices quand ils étaient tous les deux au dessus de la forêt. Rien ne semblait les atteindre! Et puis c'était lui qui consolait ses cauchemars la nuit, qui la faisait rire avec ses manières tatillonnes de hobbit. Elle avait besoin de lui. Tout semblait si facile quand il était là! Elle ne se sentait pas seule, elle n'avait pas peur, quelqu'un se préoccupait d'elle et la distrayait. Qu'il était agaçant quand il lui parlait de sa Comté! Mais elle tenait à lui. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme quand elle était avec Thorin, ou les autres. C'était quelque-chose de... différent. _Espèce de grosse gimauve! _se gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, surtout le dernier paragraphe! ;) Je vous laisse imaginer qu'il y aura plus de Bilbon/Saphir à l'avenir! :P A bientôt, je vous aime!


	19. Chapter 18: Les retrouvailles

Hello! Me revoilà pour le dix-huitième chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'essaierais de poster le suivant assez tôt...

**maumaud: **Merci pour tes reviews!^^ Alors pour répondre à tes questions, je ne sais absolument pas le temps que je prends pur poster, ça vient quand ça vient, on pourrait dire... Et OUI. ENFIN. Saphir découvre les premiers émois de l'amour! J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop guimauve... :/ Enfin breeef... Si tu veux, tu pourrais te créer un compte ici pour que je réponde plus vite à tes reviews. ;)

Bonne lecture! :P

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Les retrouvailles**

Le reste de la journée parut interminable. La jeune fille commença à se demander si son existence n'était pas vouée à l'échec. Partout où elle allait ce qu'elle aimait lui était arraché. Ses parents étaient morts, Arwen était partie, les loups avaient été dévorés, et maintenant on lui avait enlevé ses armes et la possibilité de reconstruire son puzzle familial! Et Bibon qui ne revenait pas...

A ce moment là, l'elfe aux cheveux flomboyants que Saphir avait admiré pour sa grâce au combat fit son apparition elle s'arrêta juste derrière sa cellule, ou se trouvait Kili.

**"La pierre que vous tenez. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"**

La jeune femme se releva d'un bond et se tourna en direction des deux autres.

**"C'est un talisman. Un puissant sortilège la protège: quiconque sauf un nain lit les runes sur cette pierre... sera à tout jamais maudit!"**

L'elfe eut un mouvement de recul tandis que le nain brandissait la petite pierre lisse et verdâtre. Elle était sur le point partir sans demander son reste quand Kili lança:

**"Ou pas!"**

Ce qui arracha un sourire à Saphir. _Quel chameau!_

"Ca dépend si on crois à ce genre de chose, ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Une pierre avec des runes... Ma mère me l'a donné pour que je me souvienne de ma promesse.

**-Quelle promesse?**

**-Que je lui reviendrai. Elle s'inquiète, elle me trouve insouciant.**

**-L'êtes-vous?**

**-Non."**

A ces mots la pierre lui glissa des mains et l'elfe l'arrêta de justesse avec son pied. Elle la ramassa et y jetta un coup d'oeil.

**"On dirait qu'il y a une grande fête là-haut..."** murmura Kili.

En effet des échos de voix et de chants leur parvenaient. L'elfe à la chevelure de feu se tourna vers le nain.

**"C'est Mereth Engilith, la fête de la lumière des étoiles. Toute lumière est sacrée pour les Eldars, mais les elfes de bois aiment plus encore celle des étoiles.**

**-J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une lumière froide, lointaine, inaccessible.**

**-C'est notre mémoire, précieuse et pure... Comme votre promesse.** finit-elle en lui tendant la pierre.

**"Je suis allé là-bas quelque fois, au-delà de la forêt, la-haut, la nuit. J'ai vu le monde disparaître et la blanche lumière éternelle envahir le ciel.**

**-Moi j'ai vu une lune de feu.** dit Kili subjugé, **Elle montait au dessus du col près du pays de Dun. Enorme, rouge et dorée elle remplissait le ciel. On escortais des marchands des Ered Luin, il troquaient... des objets en argents contre des fourrures. On se dirigeait vers Sud, la montagne était sur notre gauche, et là elle est apparue! L'énorme lune de feu éclairant notre chemin!"**

Saphir en avait assez entendu. Elle se rassis, en soufflant et roulant des yeux. D'abord la promesse, puis les étoiles et les lunes de feu. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui se ramollissait! Et bizarrement la proximité entre l'elfe et le nain l'agaçait, de plus qu'une pointe de jalousie. Pendant que Kili faisait le joli coeur, elle attendait le hobbit. Elle finit par s'endormir, sous les babillages des deux tourtereaux. Ce fut la voix de Bofur qui la tira de son sommeil.

**"Le soleil doit être en train de se lever! Ca va bientôt être l'aube.**

**-Nous n'atteindrons jamais la Montagne, n'est-ce-pas?"** dit Ori d'un ton désespéré.

C'est alors qu'une voix familière parvint aux oreilles de Saphir.

**"Vous n'êtes pas piégés ici, non!"**

Elle se jeta contre les barreaux. C'était Bilbon! Il commença à délivrer tous les nains un par un. Ils se mirent tous à héler joyeusement le cambrioleur. Saphir, elle, avait la gorge trop serrée par l'émotion pour pouvoir faire un son. Elle attendait impatiemment que le hobbit ouvre sa porte à son tour. Elle serrait si fort les barreaux que les jointures de ses phalanges se mirent à blanchir. Enfin il était là.

La respiration entrecoupée elle le regarda ouvrir sa porte, et quand il la regarda, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. _Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu pètes un boulon, ma vieille! _Lui aussi remarqua que quelque-chose n'allait pas.

**"Saphir? Vous êtes toute pâle, est-ce que ça va?**

**-Oui... Je n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermée ici. Merci, Bilbon."**

Elle sortit précipitament et rejoint le petit groupe de nains libérés avant d'avoir l'envie stupide de lui sauter dans les bras.

**"Montez!** ordonna Thorin.

**-Toi d'abord!**

**-Pas par là! En bas, suivez moi!"** souffla le hobbit.

La petite troupe s'élança parmis un dédale d'escaliers, sur les talons du semi-homme. Tout en bas se trouvaient les caves du royaume et elles étaient apparement très bien gardées: deux elfes ivres morts étaient affalés sur la table parmis les bouteilles de vins vides.

**"Venez! Allez!**

**-Mais c'est pas vrai! Nous sommes dans les caves!** pesta Kili.

**-Vous devez nous conduire dehors, pas plus loin dedans!** siffla Bofur.

**-Je sais ce que je fais. Par là!"**

Saphir ne savait pas trop où elle en était. Elle devait rester ici! C'était son but depuis le début! Rencontrer son grand-père était sa motivaiton première, elle ne pouvait pas renonçer comme ça! D'un autre côté, l'arrivée fracassante de la Compagnie en plein dans le Royaume des Forêts n'était pas un motif très engageant pour s'entretenir avec le roi...

**"Tout le monde se glisse dans les tonneaux, vite!**

**-Vous êtes fous? Ils vont nous trouver!**

**-Non, non, mais non! Je vous le promet... Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, faites moi confiance!**

**-Faites ce qu'il dit!"** lança Thorin sous le regard suppliant de Bilbon.

Aussitôt les nains s'engouffrèrent dans les tonneaux en grognant. Thorin poussa Saphir devant l'un d'eux et la porta dedans. Bon, apparement il avait décidé pour elle.

**"11, 12, 13, 14...** chuchota Bibon en comptant les tonneaux.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?** demanda Bofur.

**-Ne respirez plus."**

Tandis qu'elle essayait d'assimiler ce que Bilbon venait de dire, elle sentit son tonneau rouler tandis que le sol s'abaissait. Puis ce fut la chute libre. Il y eut un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, et il lui sembla être tombée dans une masse gluante et froide. Elle sentit une grande quantité d'eau s'engouffrer dans ses narines, sa bouche et le tonneau. Le contact avec l'eau glacée lui donnait l'impression que des centaines de lames glacées s'enfonçaient en elle jusqu'à la moelle.

Elle se mit à se débattre dans tous les sens, elle ne trouvait plus la surface. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et vit un rai de lumière filtrant à travers l'eau. Le tonneau se redressa au moment où des points noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux, puis sa tête perça finalement l'eau. Saphir aspira une grande goulée d'air frais. Le sang battait sourdement à ses tempes, mais elle était en vie!

**"Bravo, maître Sacquet!"**

Entendit-elle avant de frotter ses yeux. Devant elle, les tonneaux des autres nains se frayaient un passage à travers l'étroit cours d'eau. Ils passèrent entre les rochers pour finallement déboucher sur une cascade au courant très fort.

**"ATTENTION!"** hurla Thorin.

Une nouvelle vague d'eau fraîche et piquante fut jeté au visage de la jeune fille, mais cette fois, elle s'y était préparé. Ils continuèrent leur course, mais c'est alors qu'un cor elfique retentit. Se laissant porter par le courant et leur allégresse, les nains avaient oublié une chose: les elfes!

Une dizaine d'entre eux étaient chargés de surveiller la grille. L'un d'entre eux venant d'abaisser le levier, les nains étaient de nouveau pris au piège. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, au grand damn de Saphir des orcs étaient là aussi à les attendre!

* * *

Voili voilou... Bon, Saphir à encore foiré. Mais quand pourra-t-elle donc rencontrer son grand-père?^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! A bientôt!


	20. Chapter 19: Le batelier

Bonsoir tout le monde! Cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres et je suis désolée. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie ces derniers mois et j'avais un peu abandonné les fanfictions, mais me revoilà. Ce chapitre à été écrit il y a quelques mois et je me décide enfin à le poster, les autres suivront car je n'abandonne pas mes fanfics. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Le batelier**

Au moment ou la Compagnie, deserpérée arrivait contre la grille, un flèche vint se planter dans le dos d'un des gardiens elfes, le faisant chuter dans l'eau. La seconde d'après un orc surgit de nulle part.

**"Attention il y a des orcs!"**

Ils se jetèrent sauvagement sur les elfes. Ils voulaient les nains à eux tous seuls. Tandis que certains s'élançaient à même la rivière, les nains toujours coincés dans les tonneaux s'en débarassaient tant bien que mal. Saphir, aux prises avec un orc à l'haleine particulièrement forte, vit Kili s'élançer vers le pont, Dwalin lui envoya l'épée de l'elfe mort, et d'un coup il envoya un orc valser dans l'eau, précipitant son congénère à l'haleine pudride avec lui. Kili était à présent presque en haut du pont, mais les orcs étaient toujours plus nombreux. Fili, qui avait réussi à garder un dernier poignard avec lui lors de la fouille des elfes le lança en plein dans la poitrine d'un des monstres, qui était prêt à prendre son jeune frère en traître.

Mais au moment ou Kili allait atteindre le levier, l'orc le plus imposant, resté sur la berge lui décocha une flèche dans la jambe droite, l'immobilisant un instant tandis que ses traits se tordaient de douleur.

**"Kili!" **appela Fili.

Le nain s'écroula au sol après une première tentative d'abaisser le levier. Au moment ou un autre orc allait s'emparer de la vie du jeune nain, l'elfe rousse arriva et fit voler ses flèches. A sa suite, un escadron d'elfe arriva, détournant l'attention des orcs et Kili en profita pour empoigner le levier avant de retomber au sol. Saphir sentait comme ce devait être dur pour le nain. Pour le baisser, il lui avait fallu puiser la force jusque dans ses jambes, mais il avait réussi!

La grille s'ouvrit et un a un les tonneaux continuèrent leur route. Saphir eut juste le temps d'aperçevoir Kili tomber dans son tonneau, brisant la flèche de l'orc au passage, avant de disparaitre dans un vague d'eau froide.

Elle avait à peine le temps de respirer qu'elle était de nouveau happée dans les tourbillons de la rivière. Cahotée dans tous les sens, elle entendait seulement les hurlements des nains et des orcs, toujours à leurs trousses. Elle se laissa porter, se sentant un peu inutile tandis que les nains coupaient un tronc pour empêcher le passage des orcs.

Sous ses yeux médusés, elle vit le tonneau de Bombur sur la berge, rebondir sur plusieurs mètres, écrasant les orcs avant que le nain ne s'en serve comme bouclier et se tranforme en toupie vivante. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le plus drôle. Ca ou bien l'elfe blond qui semblait très à l'aise à décocher ses flèches ses deux pieds en appui _sur_ les têtes de Dwalin et Dori qui écumaient de rage. Il tourbillonait comme une danseuse de balai sur les crânes des nains, tuant les orcs au passage. Quelle humiliation pour le fier Dwalin!

Soudain, il lui prit de jouer à la marelle sur les têtes de chacun des nains se trouvant entre lui et le rivage. Malheureusement pour elle, Saphir était l'un d'eux.

_N'y pense même p..._

Trop tard. Le pied de l'elfe éffleura à peine le sommet de son crâne tant il était rapide, mais le fait était là: on venait de lui marcher dessus.

_Mais quel... Je vais le..._

Saphir souffla un bon coup par le nez en fusillant l'elfe du regard. Puis, ce fut à lui de les fusiller de ses yeux bleus. Les nains étaient hors d'atteinte, à présent hord des frontières. Les elfes ne continueraient pas leur poursuite, mais c'était bien dommage car ils constituaient un rempart de taille, séparant la Compagnie des orcs.

Mais grâce au fort courant de la rivière, les nains les avaient bientôt semés.

**"Rien derrière nous? **héla Thorin alors que les tonneaux avaient fini leur course.

**-Rien que je puisse voir! **répondit Balin, tout à l'arrière.

**-Je pense qu'on a semé les orcs!? **cria Bofur en surgissant de son tonneau.

-Pas pour longtemps, nous ne sommes plus dans le courant!

-Bombur est à moitié noyé!

**-Tout le monde regagne la rive! **ordonna Thorin.

_Enfin... _songea Saphir. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce tonneau.

Ils sortirent tous de leur embarquation et s'écroulèrent dégoulinants sur la berge. Kili se laissa tomber en grimaçant. Retenant une exclamation de douleur, il essuya le sang coagulé sur sa cuisse sous le regard compatissant de Bofur.

"Ca va, c'est rien...

**-Ce n'est pas rien! **rétorqua Saphir, **Laisse moi examiner ta blessure!**

-Ce n'est rien je vous dis!

-Si tu ne me laisse pas regarder ça, ta plaie va s'infecter, je peux t'aider."

Avec fierté, le nain tourna la tête, exaspérant Saphir.

**"Debout! **les coupa Thorin.

**-Kili est blessé. **dit Fili, inquiet, **il lui faut un bandage!**

-Les orcs nous talonnent, on se met en route.

**-En route pour où? **dit Balin.

**-Pour la montagne, nous sommes tout près." **répondit Bilbon.

Saphir le trouva adorable avec ses cheveux bruns tout mouillés. Puis elle cligna des yeux et se gifla mentalement. _Idiote!_

**"Il y a un lac entre nous et cette montagne. Et nous n'avons rien pour le traverser. **dit Balin.

-Alors contournons le!

**-Les orcs vont nous rattraper, c'est clair comme du cristal**. renchérit Dwalin**, Et nous n'avons pas d'armes pour nous défendre.**

**-Bandez sa jambe vite!" **ordonna Thorin à l'intention des autres**. Je vous donne deux minutes."**

Le bandage fut laborieux.

**-On devrait lui retirer les éclats de flèches encore coinçés dans sa jambe! Et je ne pense pas que ce morceau de tissu va arrêter le saignement! **s'exclama Saphir.

**-Nous n'avons pas le temps de mieux faire." **dit Bofur sous le regard sombre de Fili.

Au même instant, une silhouette se profila derrière eux, braquant son arc sur la pauvre Ori. Dwalin s'interposa entre eux, mais n'arrêta pas l'archer dont la flèche vint se planter dans le morcheau de bois que le nain brandissait devant lui. Vif comme l'éclair, il décocha une autre flèche vers la main de Kili qui tentait de lui jeter une pierre. Il banda de nouveau son arc d'un air menaçant.

**"Refaites ça et vous êtes morts."**

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux poivre et sel retenus à l'arrière du crâne.

**"Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes de Lacville, si je ne me trompe pas."**

L'homme se tourna vers Balin qui avait parlé.

**"Le... bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer, par hasard?"**

L'homme roula des yeux et commença à s'éloigner, suivi de toute la troupe.

**"Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que je vous aiderais? **dit le batelier en rangeant les tonneaux sur son bateau.

**-Ces bottes ne sont pas de première jeunesse... Et ce manteau non plus. Et vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir!"**

_Mais quel tact! _Saphir se prit la tête entre les mains. Si il avait l'intention d'insulter le batelier, c'était réussi. Surtout qu'eux même n'étaient pas mieux lotis! Sans compter qu'ils s'apprêtaient à reconquérir une montagne remplie d'or. Balin continua.

**"Combien de loupiot?**

**-Un garçon et deux filles.**

**-Et votre femme, j'imagine que c'est une beauté!"**

L'homme se stoppa et dit:

**"Oui. C'était une beauté."**

_Mais c'est pas vrai... _Le nain venait de rappeler à ce pauvre homme tous les malheurs qu'il avait dû endurer et ceux qu'il endurait encore quotidiennement.

**"Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas...**

**-Oh, ça va, ça va, assez de politesse! **grogna Dwalin.

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous presse?**

**-Ca vous regarde? **continua Dwalin.

**-J'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes. Et ce que vous faites sur cette terre. **dit le batelier d'un air suspicieux.

**-Nous sommes de simples marchands, nous venons des Montagnes Bleues, et nous allons voir des parents, dans les Monts de Fer." **mentit Balin.

Saphir haussa un sourcil, amusée, elle une marchande? Elle ferait fuir les clients... Même le batelier n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu.

**"De simples marchands, dites-vous?**

**-Il nous faut des vivres! **dit Thorin, **Des outils, des armes. Pouvez-vous nous aider?**

**-Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux.**

**-Oui et alors?**

**-J'ignore quelles affaires vous faisiez avec les elfes, mais ça s'est mal fini. Personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du Maître. Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec le Royaume des Forêts. Il vous mettra au fer plutôt que d'encourir la colère du roi Thranduil."**

A ces mots, il jeta une corde à Balin tandis que Thorin lui suggérait d'offrir plus au batelier.

"Il doit y avoir moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans être vus.

**-Oui, mais pour ça, il vous faut un contrebandier.**

**-Pour lequel nous paierons le double" **acheva le nain d'un ton rusé.

* * *

A très bientôt je l'espère! ;)


End file.
